Strumming Broken Heartstrings
by Penguin Mofo
Summary: The all hosts all fall in love with a girl, one way or another. The first chapter is a well enough summery, decide if you wanna keep reading there, and don't forget to review!Just click here, come on, just click it. If you've wasted your time on it this far, START READING THE STORY! rated T for cursing prev. Silver Sterling Rose
1. Sup, Haruhi

**Hai gaiz! *insert Stitch face* **

**'Tiz my first time posting in the _Ouran _section of this fine fictionous site. I hope that you all will welcome me kindly, I promise not to disapoint, **

This is Japanese or narrorator,

_This is in the mind, or emphasis_

**This is American, or extreme emphasis,**

**NOW!**

**ON TO READING!**

* * *

**fun fact: this isn't my _first evar _fanfiction**

* * *

"**You're a lucky bitch. You know that right**?" The blond squeezed the redhead in her arms. "**But I'll miss you, Alex**."

"**I'm gonna miss you too, Lexi. Don't get anorexic on me, okay?**" The redhead or "Alex", laughed at her little cheerleader joke.

"**Look who's talking. I can almost count your ribs from your shirt and your boobs are still bigger than mine**."

**"****_Bye_**** Lexi. Call me if ya need to**." The blond retreated before Alex was enveloped into two lean, strong arms and she saw a large tuft of longish (for a guy) dark red hair resting on her shoulder. Alex smiled and stroked it softly.

"**You're gonna do good, Alex. I know you will. I'll miss you, let me know if you need me there, because you know I ****_will_**** come.**" The man lifted his head from its spot in the crook of her neck to look at her. Their dark grey eyes locked before he pulled away.

**"I'll be fine, Tony. But I will call as often as I can, or we can Skype, or something**." Tony barely had enough time to move out-of-the-way before a large projectile shot to Alex's legs. When it stopped moving it revealed a small boy no older than seven with locks of his caramel-colored hair swept to the back of his head and large, watery, light brown eyes with his arms and legs around a beaten stuffed pig and Alex's legs.

"**Don't Leave Alex! I don't want you to go! Lexi's gonna kill me!**"

"**HEY! Get over here you little brat**!" The boy looked at Lexi before Alex pulled him up and into a hug. She patted his weird hair down and kissed the top of his head.

"**Don't worry Eli. Lexi wouldn't be able to see her****_ new boyfriend, Eric,_**** if she did that.**" Lexi stared straight at Alex while a rather fierce blush covered her cheeks. Lexi looked to her left at a clearly disappointed woman with her foot tapping and her arms crossed. "**You can still see and talk to me when I'm there, just ask Mom first.**" Eli let go of Alex's waist and fell back. Alex's storm cloud grey eyes were frozen with a pair of light brown ones. Alex ran to the woman before her and held her in a tight embrace. The woman's light mocha skin contrasted greatly with her pale skin as did the grey versus brown eyes, and dark brown to dark red hair, but the woman hugged Alex back, just as tightly. The woman felt a small wetness on her shoulder, which was where Alex's head rested. The woman stroked her hair and patted her back. "**I'm gonna miss you, Mom**."

_"Aloha 'oe,_ **my** _hoku_.** I love you. Remember that and make us proud.**" **(*1) **They both broke away and Alex wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve. She waved sheepishly before grabbing her bags and hustling to the almost deserted plane. The blue ocean below her had always seemed big, especially when she surfed it, but now, it seemed endless. Alex fell asleep a small while after she scooted to the window and started playing reggae from her iPhone. The non-stop nine-hour flight would be extremely long, had she not fallen asleep. She woke up much later after one of the flight attendants told her to turn off her iPhone. She nodded yes and shoved it into her backpack as she watched over her new city. She dragged most of her luggage by herself to the airport terminal where a man with a sign saying "Alexxa Sterling" stood in a limousine driver outfit and black circle glasses. He walked her to the sleek, black car while carrying only her instruments while she carried the rest. She sat with the air conditioning in the backseat of the car as they headed to Ouran Academy.

Okay, much hasn't been explained yet. Alexxa Toby "Alex" Sterling has been invited to the prestigious Ouran Academy due to her outstanding performance on YouTube videos of covers of the top songs in america. She will be able to attend the high school and college (if she wants) of Ouran and will get her own apartment (as said on contract) as long as she signs a recording contract with one of the record companies owned by the Suoh family.

Alex can play acoustic and electric guitar, bass, drums, violin, ukulele, synthesizer, and piano, all (except the piano, synthesizer, and drums) of which were brought with her. She also sings exquisitely and is always trying to get better. These all added up for her scholarship to Ouran. Even is she is, academically challenged, her talents elsewhere built on her scholarship.

Okay, back to the story. She arrived at Ouran with all of her luggage (including the instruments) dumped on the sidewalk.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Alex ran after the rogue Limousin only to be shot back with dirt and gravel in her face. She tugged everything on top of her rolling luggage cases and chugged forward to the chairman's office. On her way there she kept seeing a flash of dark brown strands. At one point she saw a girl with long, dark brown hair, big, light brown eyes and what looked to her like a sailor's outfit. She walked on and soon found the office.

"Alexxa? Hello, my dear. How has life been since our last meeting?" Yuzuru Suoh, the chairman of Ouran Academy._ What a flirt_.

"Oh, its been well Mr. Suoh."

"Please, call me Uncle Yu."

"Uh, okay, Uncle Yu."

"How's your mother? Still well paid, right?"

"Oh yes, very much so, sir."

"And I see your japanese lessons paid off, even if it took a while."

"Yes, Uncle Yu."

"Well that's good. Well here's where you'll be staying for the next three years, after that, we'll just see what happens." He handed her a small sheet of paper with her new address and she headed off. She went this way and that, constantly looking around. Not long after she left Ouran she got lost. With everything being in Japanese, she couldn't say she was surprised. She found a small concrete bench and sat. She bent so her head was surrounded by her hands in her lap as she cursed herself for not looking over the area with google maps when her iPhone still had battery.

"Are you Okay?" Alex looked up to see two familiar brown eyes. It's that girl from earlier.

"I'm uh," She looked around and scratched the back of her neck. "I'm a little lost." The girl smiled, causing her eyes to squint and tilted her head.

"I saw you at the school earlier today, didn't I?" Alex sheepishly nodded and looked to the left, avoiding the girl's gaze for reasons she couldn't explain. "But anyways, what's your address?" Alex buried her hand in her pocket, shuffling around her fingers to find the note the chairman of the school.

"Um, here it is. It's uh," Alex squinted her eyes._ Why'd I have to forget my contacts?_ "Looks like, 5476 Hakuno street, apartment 17."

"Oh, that's right by where I live. Do you need any help with your bags? We could help you." The girl looked behind and gestured to a tall man with _really _long dark auburn hair behind her. Alex shook her head no and smiled in a similar way the girl did not too long ago.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. " The girl led her down a few streets before stopping in front of a small apartment complex and putting her fists on her hips. "Thank you. Before I, uh, _forget,_ where is the nearest supermarket around here?"

"Oh. it's down the street and to the right for a few blocks. It's really big so you can't miss it."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome. You can ask us any questions any time. We live in that building over there-" She pointed across the street. "Apartment 6. You can ask us questions any time you need to, okay?" After waving goodbye, Alex looked to her new apartment building and searched for the number 17. At least it's on the bottom floor. After hauling all of her things into the main room, she explored it a bit. The chairman said it would have everything she would need, including various items of furniture and kitchen ware.

The living room was rather big for an apartment, it's walls, as were much of the apartments walls, were a dark tan color and it had a dark, leafy green couch, a cream-colored love seat, a black bookcase, and a medium-sized television sitting on an entertainment system complete with a blue-ray player. Alex smiled, she brought her x-box with her, so she wouldn't be using it very often. There was a tall rounded archway leading to a regular sized kitchen with mocha colored tiles, a small wooden table with matching chairs, cream-colored walls, a stainless steel microwave, coffee maker, stove, and refrigerator, various types of red pots and pans and black and brown counters with matching cabinets. Inside the cabinets were sets of glass cups, plates, mugs, and bowls.

A burgundy door led to a small hallway with an archway similar to the one leading to the kitchen and two more burgundy doors. One had a rather small room with white walls and a full-sized bed. There were two sliding mirrors for a closet and also a small dresser. Alex headed back to the hallway to the other door. Inside was a much larger room furnished with a black desk with a black sliding chair, another set of sliding door mirrors revealing another closet, this one larger than the other, a sleek black wood dresser, and a black wood futon with a black mattress. Above the futon was a large window giving a view of the back alleyway.

Alex set to work first setting her iPhone with an upbeat playlist containing various 'punk' bands and preceding to unpack by folding and hanging her clothes, organizing her instruments in an organized manner on the floor of her closet, and putting her books in the shelf in the living room. Last, she unpacked her photos. She set them in stacks on the desk of her room and dug for some tape or thumbtacks. Every few weeks she'd see if she had enough money leftover to buy a frame. She started setting the stacks in the top drawer of the desk when she got to the last stack. The top picture on the stack was of her when she was nine at the beach in her regular clothes, soaked to the bone, next to a boy with platinum blond hair so bright it may have been white and hazel eyes with a rather reddish hue wearing just swimming shorts. They were both smiling at the camera. She remembered that day, she remembered what he said, she remembered, _him._

* * *

_"I dare you." The boy leaned next to the car and stared at her, a smirk breaking on his face._

_"What?" She looked back at him from the bag she was rummaging through, trying to find her swimsuit._

_"I said I dare you."_

_"Dare me what?"_

_"Go out there in just that-" He gestured to her clothes. " and go where the water is to your shoulders."_

_"Are you serious?" His smile widened._

_"Yep. I triple dog dare you." His smile was replaced by a surprised face when she smiled just as wide and headed to the crowded beach._

_"Piece of cake." The girl headed past her mom, still pulling things out of the trunk before she saw her daughter cross the sandy beach._

_"Alex! What are you doing?! Get back here and put your swimsuit on!" But she was too late. Alex was already to her waist in the water and she wasn't slowing down, no matter how high the waves in front of her were. Pretty soon she dived under and stayed down there for a good forty seconds before coming up for air and letting the waves help her back to shore._

_She had a smug look on her face when the boy's face still showed surprised. Alex's mom, laughing uncontrollably, took out a camera._

_"Smile!" Both kids smiled and held each other by the shoulder._

**_Click!_**

* * *

Alex smiled at the random memory._ How long has it been? five, almost six years, where has the time gone, Shawn._ She smiled and let a tear fall from one of her eyes. She felt another memory begin to resurface and her face turned cross.

"_**Dammit! No, no no no no no no no no no, NO!"**_She slammed her fist on the desk, wrinkling the picture. She straitened herself as her lip's edges turned downwards. _The memory's gone, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm safe. _She walked to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The hair around her face was wet and her eyes were puffy. Her eyes found the small, faded scar just below her eye. Her hand brushed over it and she got angry again. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ "Agh!" Her hands knotted themselves into her hair and her eyes snapped shut. She released her hands and opened her eyes again. She looked in the mirror to see just her regular self, albeit really pissed off. She sighed

She walked back to her room and put the rest of the photos away. She laid her folded sheets on the bed before grabbing her acoustic guitar from its place in the closet and sat on an ottoman in the living room. She playfully strummed the chords and took a few deep breaths. Singing and playing, no matter how serious, were met by much passion from Alex, every time she took out her instruments or even sang in the shower.

_Too alarming now, to talk about  
Take your pictures down, and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence say it aloud  
Use that evidence race it around_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

_Kudos my hero  
Leaving all the best  
You got my hero  
One that's on_

_There goes my hero-_

A knock sounded at the door._ Shit! I didn't think I was playing that loudly. Please don't be a complaint, please!_ Alex headed to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi again. Your song, it's amazing, did you write all that yourself?" It was the girl from earlier, again. Alex looked at the girl in confusion

"Uh, yea. Were you listening outside my-" The girl cut her off.

"Well again, it's amazing. Uh, this is from me and my dad." She held out a small case of chocolates. "Oh, and sorry for not saying this earlier. I'm Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka"

"Uh, thanks Haruhi. I'm Alex, Alex Sterling." Alex held her hand out and Haruhi transferred the chocolates from one hand to the other.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are your living here? I thought only rich people attend Ouran."

"That's usually the case but I was invited on a Music scholarship actually."

"Really? What a coincidence. I'm on an academic scholarship there myself. All antics aside, it was nice meeting you, Alex. Uh here." She set the chocolates in my hand and turned to leave.

"Ditto Haruhi. Uh, see ya later." Haruhi smiled and waved.

"Bye."

"Bye." Alex headed back to her room after setting the chocolate in the kitchen and putting her guitar back away. While she didn't do anything to tire herself out, Alex felt pretty exhausted, enough to make her skip dinner and head straight to bed. She got into her pajamas and crawled into bed. In two days, she'd be going to Ouran academy for her first day of school. Well, at least she already made a friend. The next morning was nice; she woke up by herself and had a nice, relaxing, dreamless sleep. Surprising for the first night away really, if you knew how attached to her family she was.

* * *

**The first chapter actually would've had over 12,000 words, but I think this is better, since it means faster posting. This starts two days before the first day of school in japan. Don't expect any holiday special fanfics. Those will be put in one shots.**

**(1*) Aloha 'oe means farewell to you in hawaiian and ****hoku means star**

**IF you're gonna fav or follow, just review.**

**If you don't have anything to say, then just answer this question:**

_**How was your day today? I'm all ears.**_


	2. Uh! leave me alone, Piano boy!

**Sup Gaiz! Imma call yall my mothafaqin penguinos! **

**Two reviews, yall make me feel all giddy and shiet, makes me wanna dance and talk in garblobowalosa, which means uncoherent in garlobowalosaian, the language of my people.**

**To "Guest"_  
_**

**Thar ju go, ur update, jus promise to review again! pls! **

**To "Vitalus"**

**Tank ju so vury mach. I hope you like moar anime and thank ju for following mah storay. Tank ju for liking Alex too,**

**Tank jall so mach.**

**Sorry for speaking in tongues.**

* * *

**Fun fact 2: Alex used to be Andy for Andrea, but I archived that name for sometin else.**

* * *

Alex headed back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair then changed her clothes before grabbing her wallet and a jacket and heading out the front door to buy some groceries. While heading out she saw Haruhi walking down the stairs of her apartment building. They walked toward the sidewalk, meeting there. Haruhi smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Shopping?" Alex nodded yes and they took off.

The walk to the supermarket was quiet if anything. Haruhi didn't talk much, and Alex liked that. She wouldn't be scolded for not listening. Haruhi liked Alex, too, she thought Americans would be so boisterous. After they entered the produce and food section though, questions were asked and answers were given. Alex actually found many deals on accident.

"Is this a good price?"

"Yea, actually, I think I'll get some too. Do you drink coffee?"

"Yea, my size~"

"Oh. me too." She giggled. "Follow me, they're giving away chocolates with them today."  
The walk back wasn't too bad either. The girls took turns asking questions about the other's life and country.

"Well, here we are. Actually, I'm about to make breakfast, would you like some?"

"I wouldn't wanna impose~"

"Oh, **it is **_ah _**not problem**?" Alex laughed as Haruhi attempted to speak english. Haruhi laughed too and they walked ever to her apartment. While it took longer than usual, with them chucking extra food bits at each other, they made steamed rice, miso soup,** (*2) **natto, and tamagoyaki.

"Uh, thanks for the meal, Haruhi." Alex awkwardly put her hands together and half-bowed before starting to eat the breakfast.

"Thank you for helping me cook~." Haruhi smiled and began shoving the eggs and fish into her mouth. The meal was silent, if anything, except for the occasional question from Ranka after their introduction. After everyone finished, Alex did the dishes and Haruhi packed some of the leftovers for Alex.

"Uh, see you tomorrow, maybe."_ It's such a big school, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't see her. _She thought.

"Come again!" The auburn haired man waved at the other red-head with a creepy smile and sparkly eyes. The girl's face was He turned to his daughter. "I like your new friend. You should have her over when I'm gone and you're alone! You said she's going to your new highschool, right? I'll ask her now! ALE-" He was stopped when a hand was clasped over his mouth and he was pulled inside.

"We can ask her tomorrow, okay? Dad?" He, reluctantly, nodded and watched her step inside her apartment.

Alex closed the door and fell to it, using it for support. She huffed and rubbed her stomach._ That was yummy~._ She headed to her kitchen to set the food in the fridge. Everything was set. She even bought brownie mix. It was lucky they also gave her baking ware._ I get the feeling I'll be needing this soon_. She eyed the mix and shoved it into her cabinets. When she finished she checked the time and saw it was about 1 pm.

She huffed again and headed back to her room. She dragged one of her luggage cases from her closet and unwound the zipper. She rummaged until she found what she was looking for. She found her game for the Xbox. It was the first Left 4 Dead. She loved playing online with her friends. She wondered what time it would be there. She checked her iTouch._ It's still yesterday to them. How weird._

She worked out the distance in time from Hilo to Tokyo. _19 hours - 13 hours = 6 hours, 12 hours - 6 hours is 6. So six pm. They should be online about now, yay!_ She signed on to her Xbox live account and checked her friends. The loading took a little longer than usual, but she didn't mind.

_DomoKruger95 is logged on. (What can I say besides Alex likes Domo-Kun and Freddy Kruger)_

_Lelo'sStitch124 is logged on. (Alex laughed, she remembered helping Liz pick that one out)_

_BlackDeamon69 is logged on. (Alex almost cried from laughing. Bryan had always been a strange one)_

_ThatOneGuyInUrWindow715 is logged on. (She hunched over, Leo had always been an idiot, being serious was a rare occasion)_

_TheTreeInUrYard42 is logged on. (Kyle could be a genius, or complete nut, depending on the time, but she wasn't very creative)_

Everyone was in her party, she started the game. Liz didn't like Left 4 Dead. She preferred Minecraft or whatever. So everyone but Liz played with Alex, no one else could play anyways.

**(A/N: Everyone's name is them talking, not typing.)**

_Alex: Hey everybody! How's life back home?_

_Liz: Ohmahgod! Come ba-a-ack!_

_Kylee: We miss you!_

_Bryan: Hell has risen at school. Everyone misses the red twin!_

_Alex: Sorry man, I don't listen to demons._

_Bryan: Dude, just shut up._

_Alex: Don't make me tell Mr. Lucifer!_

_Liz: BWAHAHA!_

_Kylee: BWAHAHA!_

_Leo: Stop teasing Bye-ran We all miss you, Alex. How's life in Japan? How tall are you compared to them?_

_Alex: . . .That's racist._

_Leo: It's just a question, Alex. Gursh._

_Alex: Psssh. You haven't changed._

_Leo: So? How tall do you feel?_

_Alex: Just 'cuz you and Tony are friggin' giants doesn't mean I am too. I'm short as Kylee for cryin' out loud._

_Kylee: Hey!_

_Alex: What? It's legit!_

_Kylee: pssh! Whatever_

_Liz: Did you see any cute guys yet?_

_Alex: Sorry, Liz. I was a little busy trying not to get lost._

_Liz: You haven't gone to school yet, have you?_

_Alex: Nooo!_

_Liz: . . ._

_Alex: Yea, I haven't. Tomorrow's my first day._

The rest of the chat was game talk and questions about what's happening in their game. At one point, Liz left and they all said bye. A few hours passed. It had already gotten dark out in Japan. One by one people said goodbye, and the last time Alex checked the clock, it said 5. It looked like night outside._ So there it's 10, no wonder_. Alex took of her headset and turned off the Xbox. She flicked the light back off and headed to her room._ I miss them all so much, even if it's only been a few days._ She headed back to her room.

She looked back to the photos on her walls, again seeing Shawn. This picture was a lot more different from before. She looked about three or four, as did Shawn. They were sleeping on the floor next to each other. Their heads were nuzzled together and they were holding each other She smiled again and a tear fell to her hands.

Her eyes were shadowed by her long bangs as she failed at holding back sobs. Sad whimpers escaped her lips as hot tears treaded down her face. She crouched to the floor and began digging her nails into her palms, something she often did when upset. She felt a stinging sensation and looked at her pale hands to find crescents of burgundy red contrasting against her pale olive-toned skin.

She straightened, walked to her bathroom and took a warm shower. She walked out with a fluffy black towel wrapped around her small frame against the steam pouring out of the door. She wrung her hair out in the sink, wrapped her palms in bandaging tape or whatever it's called, and fished a tight, long-sleeve, burgundy shirt and dark blue jean shorts that were cut at the knee from her drawers. She combed her hair and grabbed her acoustic guitar's case. She checked the time again._ 5:56. It's so dark._

She grabbed her keys and phone, out of habit, and headed out the door. The moon shone brightly, even if it was only a crescent. She used to think the Cheshire cat followed her and forgot to hide his smile because he liked her so much. That's what she_ used to_ think. She walked under the streetlights and pushed strands of unkempt hair away from her face. The cold sting of the air was an almost better therapy than games. Only a few things could beat it, like maybe playing her instruments, _or being with Shawn._ She fell into a jog, she was just following the coldest streets, but she had somehow gotten to the school. She looked up at the night sky again to see the dark clouds blotting out the celestial objects in the sky. She was still staring when a large droplet of water exploded on her head._ Shit._

She shoved open the white-painted gate and ran to the nearest building, Ouran's high school. She roamed the excessively large hallways, making squeaks on the floor with her rubber soles. She stopped at a large door, the largest one she'd seen so far._ I can't see without my glasses, and, it's so dark._

Before just opening the door to the mysterious room, she pressed her ear to the door. There was elegant piano music playing. This piece was familiar. It was a rather difficult piece, even for a high-schooler, but she used to play it when she was younger. This person, whoever was playing, was playing it wrong though. It's a duet, and is only to be treated as such. This she knows is true, she used to play it, with _Shawn._

She slowly pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a small table lamp beside a grand white piano. Sitting on the bench of said piano, was a boy with longish blond hair. He was rather tall, especially compared to someone of her stature, about six feet. _He's japanese? Oh great, I'm thinking like Leo now._ He was concentrated on the ivory keys. Alex set her guitar down with a soft thud. The boy didn't look up. She softly padded her way to the piano, eager to make magic of her own from the wonderful instrument. She sat on the end of the bench opposite to the blonde and began to play the duet alongside her new temporary companion.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I remember playing this for Mom. She loved it, she'd sit and hug her blanket around her frail body with a content look on her face. It never seemed right to me, something was always missing. She told me that it was perfect. This is the third year anniversary of leaving her._ I miss her so much_.

_"It's beautiful."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You play it so well."_

_"No I don't. You taught me good, but I must have forgotten something."_

_"You only need to know this part. You'll learn the rest later."_

_"When, Mommy?"_

_"I'll tell you when you're older, you wouldn't understand it now."_

_"Why not Mommy?"_

That was almost ten years ago. I've heard her playing it before, it sounded exactly as I played it, but it never seemed right. But why would she, my beautiful, amazing mother, teach me an unfinished song?

I don't remember when it started raining, I don't remember when the sun went down, but I knew both had happened when I heard the rest of the song. I was focused on making sure I was pressing the right keys, but when I heard the wrong sounds, I couldn't focus anymore.

But they weren't the wrong sounds, it was another melody, accompanying my own. The filled each other's spaces rather well. I looked to the empty seat next to me, which was no longer empty. There was a girl, regular height, pale skin, loong legs that took up most of her height, plump, pale pink lips, a long perky nose, and straight, neck length, red-wine colored hair. She looked American, but also familiar, like I'd seen her _somewhere _before. Her long fingers danced across the ivories, tapping each one with a look of serenity on her face. After a few minutes at staring between her fingers, and her face, I noticed a change in her expression. Her eyebrows bunched together and the tips of her pouty mouth turned downward.

I watched droplets fall from her cheeks onto her jumping fingers. After several more minutes, she laid her hands in her lap and looked up at me. I finally got to see her eyes. They seemed to change shades, almost like running grey water. All around her pupil were different shades of grey, a very unique attribute to her already beautiful face. I wiped another tear from her cheek and smiled down at her.

"My princess, my queen," I gulped because I was not finished, "My_ love,_ what brings tears to your lovely eyes?"

"Oh, this song just," She looked to the window. Her voice even sounded beautiful, though american, she spoke japanese with ease. It was silky and flowed like honey. I could imagine this voice coming from an angel. She spoke japanese very well. She brought her eyes back to mine. "It's got a lot of good memories for me, ones that will never be shared again."

"Why is that? My** love**." I smiled at remembering the American word for love. She smiled back at me and stood up.

"I'd rather not say. Sorry, it's just too personal." She smiled and headed to the door.

* * *

_**Narrator POV**_

Before he could register the ditching that just occurred, the girl was already gone. He burst through the door into the hallway and looked around to find nothing. He started running in the direction that led back outside. He ran above the stairs and never thought to look below them. Under him most of the time was the girl wiping tears from her eyes and trying to get to an exit. She settled for an old, unused room, she wasn't sure where it was, only that it looked similar to the previous room she had been in, but smaller, and empty except for a black, baby grand piano by the window.

The little redhead smiled and sat at the bench backwards. She set her guitar case on the floor in front of her and unsheathed her guitar. She strummed the strings, searching her mind for a song to play. She decided on a song to distract herself, just one of the songs always on her mind only because the lyrics never left her alone.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_  
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._  
_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_  
_With a word she can get what she came for._  
_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_  
_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._  
_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_  
_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._  
_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_  
_And my spirit is crying for leaving._  
_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,_  
_And the voices of those who stand looking._  
_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune_  
_Then the piper will lead us to reason._  
_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_  
_And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_  
_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._  
_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_  
_There's still time to change the road you're on._  
_And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_  
_The piper's calling. you to join him,_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know_  
_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road_  
_Our shadows taller than our soul._  
_There walks a lady we all know_  
_Who shines white light and wants to show_  
_How everything still turns to gold._  
_And if you listen very hard_  
_The tune will come to you at last._  
_When all is one and one is all_  
_To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

This was, after all, one of her favorite songs. It's no wonder it would soothe her. She smiled and put her guitar away. She looked outside the window, seeing and hearing that the rain had stopped. She smiled and peeked her head out the door. She could hear cries of "_Where are you?" _from outside. She smirked and began heading for the front door. She shoved the heavy door open and held it as she looked around outside. It started to rain again.

"Miss! Where are you!" Heard the blond boy coming before she saw him. After he shouted, she saw him coming by the small forested area by the right. He saw her and started running straight ahead. She was faster than he was, not by much with the guitar holding her back, but she still managed to keep ahead. After a good quarter-mile, she turned to see the boy gone. She continued to run and cringed when she heard his voice again. She cursed herself for daring to slow down. She could hear his loud breathing as she fell into a jog. She pushed herself harder and made it the next mile without stop. She tripped and slid across the sidewalk. Her leg was scraped on the knee but she didn't care, not even as it rained. She walked with a limp to the closest alleyway and hid in the shadows.

"Where are you?" His voice was clearer now. She saw a limousine pass by slowly with the boy standing out the window at the top. He looked around frantically. The limo stopped right in front of her. She gasped and pressed herself against the door.

"_Master Tamaki." _An old voice thick with accent could be lightly heard from the front seat of the limo. "We must head home soon. Your grandmother will not take kindly to your being late for dinner."

"Dinner is passed an hour from now. Don't try to trick me again, if you do, I'll have you fired. I won't leave until I find her." From her position pressed against the wall, she couldn't see anything, but she heard a car door open and close, then tires screech away. She dared to look, only to see the boy across the street, peering into the windows. She had caught her breath, so she ran just as fast as she had when she first started. "Wait!" She didn't turn back, or stop running until she made it back to her apartment. She shut the door behind her and pressed her body against it. Her chest heaved and she slid down against the door until she was sitting against the floor. She crawled to the kitchen, leaving her guitar propped against the front door, and grabbed a bottle of water. She completely chugged it down and threw the empty bottle at the trash-can. She missed, but decided she would pick it up later and put it in recycling. She was too tired right now.

She slugged her way to her room after making herself a glass of chocolate milk and set it on her nightstand. She removed her shirt and bra as well as pants and threw them in her dirty laundry hamper. She pulled open her drawer and found a tiny undershirt riddled with holes (it was part of the design) and baggy green cotton pull-string shorts. She pulled both on and took a last drink from her glass before collapsing into bed. She pulled the soft covers over her body and wrapped her leg's around one of the feather-filled body pillows. She let out a satisfied moan and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Sup gaiz, how yall doin? Der is chaptar twoo! Count 'em! TWOO!**

**Sooooo, please review, dey feeds me, and if I don't get 'em I might die and not update. **

**PLEASE! **

**I HAVE TO FEED A FAMILY! **

**REVIEW TO SAVE A FLUFFY CAT GIRL!**

meow~!

**Reviewer's question:**

**Who do you think Alex will meet next?**


	3. Get out of my damn way, Glasses!

**Hai My mothafaqin penguinos! How yall been? I know this chapter is short, but it's better than nutin!**

**Tank yall for the reviews, it's a little sad, but this story has the most reviews of mine, and I still need MOAR**

**MOAR REVIEWS!**

**I NEED 'EM!**

**HAVE I NOT MADE MYSELF CLEAR?**

**Oh and Darklight2589, here you are, sir/mam.**

**Vitalus: Ther ya are, and you'll justr have to go and read!**

* * *

**fun fact 3: I planned sex scenes before the plot; for each, and every charecter 0_o *insert awkward seduction with wiggly eyebrows***

* * *

**Riiiing!**_** Riiiing! Riiiing!**_

"Ugh." Alex's droopy eyes scanned the room, looking for any familiarity. She blinked a few times before looking at the ceiling to a note saying "**YOU'RE IN JAPAN, DUMBASS!**" above " あなたは、日本のバカである!" She sighed and looked at her still ringing alarm clock. She glared at its plastic face and pointed at it, making it jump. "_**You. Why did I set you?**__"_

She raised her fist and slammed the top of the clock. "_**You little bitch."**_She slowly worked her way off of the bed and sighed as she stretched and walked into the shower. She quickly opened her eyes wide when she realised what she was doing. She finished washing her hair and ran back to her room to throw on tight dark-blue denim skinny-jeans and a tight, plain black, low-v neck cut t-shirt. She stuffed a pop tart in her mouth and grabbed her large "wayfarer" styled glasses. _I lost my fucking contacts! Great! _She grabbed her old olive knapsack-style back-pack and began running to the school. She got there in about ten minutes, never stopping to rest. As she got to the school, she was surprised to find it bustling with people of all ages, from ankle-bitters to elders, either arriving for day-care or working in the kitchen, or something. She felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down to see a little girl in the cute pink girls' elementary uniform. She looked about six.

"Why are you wearing funny clothes? Are you a foreigner? Quick! Say something foreign!"

"What?"

"Say something foreign! Foreign people sound funny!"

"Uh, sure." She searched for something to say. "Um, **Hello, little girl."**

"Ohh! Ohh!" The girl jumped up and down. "What did you say? What did you say?"

"I said 'hello little girl'." The little girl developed a flustered look on her face and Alex chuckled.

"Hey! My name's Etsuko! Etsuko Tanaka! Youngest daughter from the Tanaka family!"

"I can see that." Alex looked up at the big clock as it rang, signalling class. "Sorry Etsuka, I gotta get going now."

* * *

Alex began running. She only worried about heading the right way, not about the car coming right towards her.

_**Smack!**_

_**Screech!**_

Alex rolled up the car, then back down to the floor. She blacked out for a second before her eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up, bumping heads with a chauffeur. While holding onto his forehead, he attempted to talk the girl down.

"Miss, please. Lay down."

**"Sorry! I gotta go!"**

Alex ran through the front gates into the highschool building. A tall blond stranger watched her as he stepped from the cab of the limousine. His face on the outside was slightly curious, but with a charming smile on his lips. On the inside though, he was pulling the brightest and cheesiest of smilies while jumping for joy and shouting _It's her! I found her! It's her!_

* * *

Alex pulled a slip of paper from her pocket to look at her classroom. _Uh, uh, class 1-A. Got it! _She looked up to see a sea of students. "Uh, excuse me. Excuse me, _hello_, excuse me!" She tried pushing her way through the crowd, getting angry glares from many people. Just as she reached the end of the hallway, she pushed herself too hard and knocked a guy down. "Sorry!" In the process of falling, she dropped her glasses, and stepped on something. She picked it up, and blurrily saw it as a pair of glasses with a broken left lens. A hand snatched them out of her own and she flinched backwards, a little bit.

"New student, hmm?"

She turned to see a boy with his hands on his hips. "I'm so sorry, sir." Alex bent to continue looking for her glasses on the ground.

"I appreciate that, but you don't need to bow for me, I'd really prefer repayment; in cash, actually."

"Sorry! But I don't have the cash, besides, I wasn't bowing, I was looking for my glasses." As she said this, her glasses were slipped onto her nose. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at the man she bumped into. He was about six-foot, with short raven hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled and stroked his chin with one hand, the other holding onto his school bag and a black notebook.

"Well, you'll have to make it up somehow, those glasses weren't cheap. What's your name?"

"What is this, Death Note?"

"haha, no. But you could be of some use to me. Alexxa, isn't it?"

"I prefer _Alex, _and if you already knew my name, why would you ask it?" Alex stood, looking up at the man with curious eyes. "And what do you mean, _I could be of some use to you_?" His smile faltered.

"Oh, nothing. You should hurry to class, oh, and after school, go to music room three. I understand you can read japanese, or else you wouldn't have come here, so you have no excuse. See you at three." Her eyebrow shifted as she started walking away. She looked back a few times to see the boy staring back at her.

The boy's lip twitched upwards as he watched the girl walk away, glancing back every few seconds. She looked genuinely annoyed, which was funny to the boy. _Alex, you just might be worth looking into. _He turned and walked to class.

* * *

**Well, there ya are, I luvs ya! Now give me moar reviews!**

**I NEED MOAR!**

**MOAR! **

**MOAR!**

**DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T SEE THIS!**

**Question: Were you right in guessing, and who do you think will be NEXT?!**


	4. THOSE DAMN TWINS!

**Here is your new chapter! Thar ya go! Three new reviews! Oh my glob! Thank yall so mach!**

**I still need moar do~! **

**To Drey Marley:**

**I guess the chapter name says it all . . . And as for Hunny, he'll be here soon *eyebrow wiggle* *wink* OH! tank ju for the fav and follow! I luvs you in a tottally no stalker way**

**To Vitalus:**

**i LUV JU TOO! YOU REVIEW ALL MY CHAPTERS! ERMAHGERD! SO AWESOME!**

**And I must admit, Alex is screwed :\**

* * *

Alex passed a few classrooms, seeing labs, rec rooms, some place for home ec. classrooms, and a few empty classrooms. _There's way too many classrooms. _She looked at the labels above every set of double-doors. She finally found classroom 1-A after what seemed like forever to her young adolescent mind. She sighed gratefully and pushed herself into the room. It was bright due to the large windows taking up the whole wall in front of her. Her eyes fluttered to adjust to the light and she looked around. A few students were there, chattering away, except one guy. He was really short, with messy, tussled, light-brown hair, an oversized brown sweater and giant old-style glasses with a small crack on the top of the right lens. He looked at her as if scared of her, and she took the seat closest to where she was sitting.

She heard the bell ring and looked out the window to the giant bell tower in the center of the school. The whole place almost looked like it was modeled to that one place in london, with Big Ben. Similar, but this place was a light pink. She looked to the front of the large classroom, expecting a teacher. She didn't even see any students rushing through the doors. _What kind of school is this? _Finally, after a few minutes, the teacher came in.

"_Okay _class. Welcome to highschool, if you haven't been here before. _Most _of you are new," He looked over his glasses at a group of boys in the back who looked about a year older than everyone else, they stopped and waved. "I'm Maeda, I'll be your teacher for the year-" he whispered something inaudible."-now would everyone please stand as I make your seating chart." He made a rising gesture with his hands and pushed up his glasses. "Sato, Goro. Sit there. Kudo, Hachi. Next to Sato-san. Suzuki, Akiyoshi. Ito, Aoi. Sasaki, Ayumu. Miyazaki, Chihiro . . ." Alex perked up when she heard her name followed by other people whose name she hadn't bothered to remember, except that one guy, he was right behind her. Fujioka was his last name, it sounded . . . _familiar. _She looked to her right and left to see two identical boys. They had auburn hair and hazel eyes. They smirked at her and chuckled creepily at the same time. Alex blinked a few times and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't just dreaming and imagining creepy ginger twins. Even the girl in front of her was creepy, she kept glancing back at her.

The teacher passed out textbooks, introduced a few other teachers, and dismissed them for lunch. _Okay, that felt, _**_really _**_short._ Alex couldn't wait for her electives. She was taking art and music, but before that, P.E. _Fun. _As she stood up and grabbed her backpack, the two doppelgänger grabbed her arms and pulled her back down.

"_**Where are you going**__?"_

"What?"

"_**Don't worry, we just wanna have some fun, is all**__." _The twins spoke in unison, and smirked.

"Okay, will you guys just stop with the speaking at the same time? It's annoying." She grabbed her bag and attempted to leave. They grabbed her arms again and sat her back down. She looked around the room to find a witness but only saw that one guy with the big broken glasses. She sighed and rested her head on her arms. "So what do you guys want?"

"We just wanna talk, besides-" The one on the right started.

"-it's not everyday an american scholarship winner sits right between us." The left one finished.

"Now that's _really _annoying."

The one on the left looked over to his brother. "I'm surprised she can speak so fluently."

The other one shrugged. "It's no big deal, we can speak english."

Alex shifted her eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? Say a pick-up line in American."

"Um, **How are you doing sweetheart**?"

"Nope." Alex crossed her arms and her smile grew wider.

"Then how do I say it?"

"Like this: **I'm a faggot, and I like to wear my mother's thongs pulled up my ass**"

"Oh. Okay then. **I'm a faggot and I like to wear my mother's pulled up my ass**."

The twin on the left giggled and the other glared at his brother with his hands on his waist. "What's so funny, Kaoru?"

"You just said I'm a faggot and I like to wear my mother's thongs pulled up my ass'." The boy on the right's face turned into one of extreme surprise and turned beet red.

_Kaoru _kept laughing and put up a hand for Alex to slap. She laughed with him and slapped his hand hard. He shook it out and mouthed 'ow'. Alex chuckled at this.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He put out a hand for Alex to shake. She smiled and shook it.

"Alex Sterling."

The one on the right smiled and put out his hand too. "Hikaru."

"Nice to meet ya, Hikaru."

"So you really are that girl. The one that got all famous on YouTube with covers and stuff."

"Yep."

"Hey, you're pretty cool for an American. Come to music room three after school, okay?" Hikaru smiled and put his head close to her own. Alex shifted her brow. _Does he know that one guy from earlier?_

"Uh, sure, maybe I'll check it out."

Kaoru smiled and pulled his hands to his chest in a cheery fashion. "Awesome!"

"Yea . . ." Alex smiled and waved 'goodbye' to Hikaru and Kaoru before picking up her backpack again. She pulled out a Tupperware box of Haruhi's breakfast and scarfed it down.

Alex headed to the door and took one last look at the boy. He was eating with a slumped posture and looked like he was half asleep. She looked straight again and entered the hallway. She decided on wandering the school with the free time she was given. She walked up and down the many stairs and found herself in the refectionary area.

She looked in and saw a bunch of high schoolers in the school's uniform conversing and eating. She jumped as she felt a hand on the back of her neck. She looked up to see that tall blonde stranger from last night. He was right next to her, their sides pressed together. From a spectator's view, it'd look like they were both looking through the door at the lunch harbor.

He smiled down at her, and for the first time she saw him in the light. His eyes were a blue violet. She couldn't tell which. He didn't look japanese, but she didn't really care about that, because when she looked up at him, he made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Your eyes, they're blue?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No, they're grey."

"Well, they're beautiful." He smiled 'charmingly' down at her and introduced himself. "I'm Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh."

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki."

Alex looked out the window as the bell chimed, signaling classes to begin again. She bolted to the gym, but she shouted back to the boy. "See ya later, Tamaki!"

He watched her run off and scratched his head. _Why didn't she melt? The side view is always effective! And why didn't she say her name? _The boy looked back, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a certain brunette glaring at him.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**DO AS NIKE SAYS!**

**JUST DO IT!**

**I WILL FIND YOU!**

**nah, just kiddin' *insert Jake face***

**but seriously, review.**

**Question of the day:**

_**Do you have OC babies?**_

_****_**Cuz you know, our OCs are our babies. **


	5. Insert Huny, Mori,and Creepy Art Teacher

**Daw! Yall are makin' me so stupid happy! Eight fudgin' reviews. I love yall so much! As promised, Huny's chapter, plus one super bitchy charecter for drama equals da drama dat peoples need for their brainz. They needz it.**

**To Vitalus: Yea, Hikaru get's a taste of his own medicine! Imma make sure that Alex stays a badass! **

**I have a bunch of other OCs too, But I love Alex, her big brother, Tony, her little brother Eli, and her bestest buddy evar, Kyle! I abandoned a bunch of OCs, like I used to have one named Mandy, cuz I loved that name, but whatevar. Saul, is based off of Soul, from Soul Eater, and that ties into my other fanfic, cuz I like having connections with everythin' to make it super confusing. **

**To DreyMarley: Yea, Alex has a disablility, of sorts, other than being super farsighted (tying into a hunger games fanfic I'm planning) but you'll have to read to find out. My other top OC, Kyle, she's autistic. I made her when I was watching L funny moments, so she's a little based of off him, she's even got that dark circle under her eyes. **

* * *

"Okay ladies! Hit the showers!" Alex sighed and stretched. P.E was uneventful, if anything. A few stretches, a few laps, then we had free play, most of them sat on the bleachers and chatted it up with their friends, but Alex fished her iPhone out of her backpack and watched YouTube. No one disturbed her, but she did get a bunch of glares from this one girl with light brown hair and dark grey eyes. Alex didn't care and just waited for the period to be over. Pretty soon a few seniors began walking through the door in martial arts get-ups. The coach blew the whistle and sent them back in the locker room to change out of their P.E outfits.

Alex had just taken of her top leaving her stomach and bra visible. Her stomach was defined with a slight six-pack. She looked around to see a few girls staring, but she shrugged it off until she was roughly shoved to a locker. She banged against the cold metal hard on her shoulder and she knew she'd get a bruise. She turned around to see that one girl from earlier. She was an inch taller than Alex and she glared down at her.

Alex shrugged and returned her glare. "Did I do something to _offend _you?"

"Stay away from Tamaki."

"_What?" _The girl growled and shoved her to the locker again.

"Stay. Away. From. Tamaki." Alex shifted her eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Tamaki? You mean that one blonde guy? You tellin' me you're _jealous? _Sorry he prefers my company to yours."

_**Smack!**_

Alex looked down to the floor while holding her red hand-printed check. Her bangs casted shadows over her eyes. She slowly looked back up at the girl who sashayed away. "bitch."

The girl turned back at her. "What did you call me?" The girl pushed her against the door to the gym.

"I call it as I see it. You're a jealous, stuck up, snot nosed little bitch. Maybe if you didn't have your head stuck so far up your own ass, you'd see why you have to keep other girls away from him. But you're just to stupid, now go fuck yourself." The girl narrowed her eyes and her mouth formed a scowl. She noticed Alex's position and smirked, a cold look in her eyes. She kicked the door open and pushed Alex out into the Gym, where all third-year boys were currently having P.E.

Alex fell to the floor and grimaced. "Fucking bratty bitch." She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she saw a shadow fall over her. She looked up to a small boy with blonde hair styled in a similar style to her younger brother as well as giant brown eyes, also just like her brother. She immediately grew a soft spot for this child.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

She noticed a little pink bunny in the boy's right arm. She chuckled a little. The boy followed her gaze and then looked back to her. He smiled brightly and put his bunny out in front of him.

"You like Usa-Chan?!"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yea, my little brother had a little panda bear like that." The boy smiled and looked down from her face. He developed a blush and ran away. She furrowed her eyebrows at this until he came back with a giant man who was about 6'2", the tallest Japanese she'd seen so far. He had spiky black hair and dark grey eyes. The man's nose dribbled some blood. His hand automatically wiped it away and he held out a hand to help her up. Alex took it gratefully and smiled up at him.

Alex held out a hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Alex, Sterling."

The man shook it while the little boy jumped up and down with Usa-Chan clutched to his chest.

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka! People call me Hunny! And this is Takashi Morinozuka!"

The man grunted and said "Mori."

She smiled at them as if they were joking. "Haninozuka and Morinozuka as in, the dojos?"

Mori grunted and nodded.

"No way! I trained at the Haninozuka Hawaiian branch!" Hunny jumped up and down again with glittering eyes.

"That's so cool Ale-Chan!"

"Thanks, Hunny. See you guys later, I'd better get going." She began walking back to the girl's locker room. As she did so, She stretched, showing her back muscles and making Mori nosebleed again.

* * *

Alex smiled as she walked to the music room. Her day had gone pretty well, except for that one bitch in P.E, but she didn't really care. Nothing would ruin her first day. Especially since she was going to both music **_AND _**art. She walked with a skip in her step and a sparkle in her eyes. She pulled the paper from her pocket again and looked for the art room.

When she found it, she was surprised to find a large room unlike the rest. The walls were flat slabs of grey concrete. All around the room were large easels fitted with giant canvases. By each easel was a chair with a brand new apron drapped over it, and a cart of art supplies of all kinds, including different types of sketch books. At the head of the room was a dumpster couch with various paint stains, as well as a long wooden crate with a laptop on it. Sitting on the couch was a grungy man with long brown hair and a brown jesus beard. He had on a yellow shirt with paint stains covered with a light brown vest. His pants were ripped jeans and he had big brown scuffed boots. He looked to her and stood. He clapped his hands and smiled at her.

**"Aha! Miss Alexxa Sterling! May I call you Alex?" **Alex stared at the man in disbelief.

"**No way! You speak english? Thank God!" **She shook the man's hand and smiled back up at him. He was about the same height as that one blonde guy, but his thin body made him look taller. "**Oh, and Alex is fine.**"

"**Nice to meet you, Alex. Please, sit."** He gestured beside him. "**I'm a big fan of you on YouTube, I've sent you many video responses, and you've replied! I got so excited and I-"** He noticed her creeped out expression and stopped. "**Well, anyways, I'm Mr. Bluweise, you can call me Mr. B."**

**"Nice to meet you, Mr. B."**

**"You got here early, so you can go ahead and pick your seat." **He smiled and sat back down. Alex noticed he was on her Facebook page. She gave him a second glance, he quickly closed the page and set up some yoga station on Pandora. She picked a seat next to the windows and sat the bag beside her. She stared blankly at the canvas, before picking up a pencil and beginning to sketch. She heard a bit of commotion and guessed that people had begun to enter. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mr. B.

"**Is this supposed to be you?"** Alex giggled. She had drawn herself into _Avatar: The last airbender_ in her _Manga style _and was waterbending.

"**Yea, silly isn't it?**"

"**No, you did a really good job, much better than most of the students here, even those from art dealer families."** Alex smiled at this and started painting her canvas until the period was over. He waved at her as she left.

* * *

**So there ya are, Alex meets Huny, and Mori get's a nosebleed. And she meets a creepy teacher. He ties into the story a bit, don't worry. His name is pronounced "blue-eyes" after my old art teacher, cuz it sounds really cool. **

**Holy fuck. I'm hearing zombie noises outside my window right now. I shit you not. Really, really really. Some crazy bitch is chasing around some poor kid, what in the actual fuck. I'm a little scared right now. **

**Oh, she's just weird. **

**Question of the day:**

_**What would YOU do first in a zombie apocalypse?**_


	6. Ms Azusa, the strict music teacher!

**Shit biscuits! I- well you'll figure it out in the fun fact. I realized that I was wearing a walking dead t shirt last night. Ah, the irony. I dunno if I used it right, HOW DIS SHIET WORK? Y-DON'T-I-KNOW?!**

**I got four new reviews, dat make me so so happy! I'm drooling on my keyboard right now, _ahhhh . . ._**

**To Skyra _Graceeee_**

**tank ju 4 da moar reviews, I luvs 'em. My little pony, I can't say I've ever watched an of it myself, but I've been meaning to!**

**To Drey _Marley:_**

**I wanna read the world war Z book, I just saw da movie, made me drewl. Mori's nosebleed, I_ had_ too, ****and der is ur Hunny Chapter.**

**To Vita_lus:_**

**I prolly woulda just make a stoner but I had to add HIM! He's kinda important, mostly to Alex and . . . Mori? Yep. And where do you live? Cuz if dat shiet happen i'm goin to you.**

**I'm surprised no one said anything about Ayanokuji besides calling her a bitch, but whatevs, alot of people would say she's kinda a red head, but that's Alex's gig.**

* * *

**Fun fact: Chapters 4 and 5 didn't have fun facts.**

* * *

Alex smiled brightest when she walked into the music classroom. It was in music room #1. It was bigger than any of the rooms she had seen, except the gym of corse, but it was still a huge classroom. She could hear her footsteps echo in the empty classroom. Most of the room was dark, except for a spotlight on the stage, where a teacher sat on a rolling chair. The woman smiled down at her. She had short black hair that grew longer from the back of her neck to the chin, a black fitted suit with a white undershirt, and glasses similar to the boy from the hallway.

"Miss Alexxa Sterling, a pleasure to meet you." She walked down the steps of the stage gracefully, her high-heels tapping on the floor sharply. She held out a hand and Alex took it. The woman placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Ms. Azusa I expect great things from you, Sterling-san."

"Yes, Ms. Azusa" Alex bowed to the middle-aged woman. She gestured to the array of folded chairs.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Alex nodded and waited for class to begin. A few minutes later, the whole room was filled with students chattering away. Alex looked around sheepishly. _I didn't expect so many people to be in this class._ She nervously laughed and bowed her head down. She heard that one blonde kid's voice stand up from the others.

"_-yes, _my princesses. We will start right after school in music room three, do not fret."

_Hmm, he's with the music room three too? That's so weird, it can't just be a coincadinc__** (*3)**__. _Suddenly everyone shut up and sat down as the teacher slapped those orchestra sticks on her hand. She saw him two rows ahead of her seat. He was smiling and laughing at his friend who sat next to him . . . _Wait, is that glasses? Oh my fucking god. _She moved her head around to get a better view and saw his glasses reflect against the spotlight on the stage. She sat back at her seat and focused on Ms. Azusa again.

"Well hello, I'm Ms. Azusa. I'll be your music teacher. I have a surprise for you students. We have a special guest here today. She will be one of your peers in this class." Azusa winked at Alex. "She's quite famous in America, I'm sure at least a few of you know her already as _Domo Kruger **(4*)**_, Miss Alexxa Sterling! Come on up to the stage!"

The spotlight moved to Alex and she stared up at it, dumbfounded. She blinked a few times and stood. As she did so, the students erupted into cheers and whistles. She blushed a little and made her way to the stage, the spotlight following behind. She waved. "Uh, hi guys."

The crowd cheered louder. Azusa had to shout at them into the microphone before they stopped. She then turned to Alex. "Now, would you please play something for us?"

Alex looked around, spotting a black grande piano behind her on stage. She smiled and nodded. Azusa held the microphone to her mouth. "_Yes_."

She walked over to the piano and cleared her throat. A group of people set up microphones and she sat down on the bench. She looked to the crowd to see the blonde looking with great interest and glasses with a smirk on his lips. She readied her fingers and played the first keys.

.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe . . ._

_._

After those lines, the crowd started going crazy. They recognized this song. It was the first song she performed on YouTube and it was her ticket into stardom. Everyone thought she'd be a one hit wonder, but she kept performing songs and perfecting herself to the point that record producers were starting to take notice, taking her to where she was today. Alex smiled at the thought and continued playing.

.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

The crowd went silent and listened intently. She looked to them and felt their eyes on her, including the brunette and blonde in front. When she played again, she played stronger and she bounced her head accordingly to the beat and she overall put more life in her performance.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

The loudest cheer of all rang throughout the room. There was clapping and screaming and whistling, even a few camera snap shots. She got up from her seat and bowed. She smiled and waved to the crowd. Ms. Azusa walked up next to her from stage left. She patted her on the back and spoke into the mic.

"Thank you, Miss Alexxa Sterling!"

The crowd let out a second round of cheering. Alex smiled again and leaned over to the mic. "Thank you! I prefer _Alex_ though! Thank you everyone!" Alex looked to the left of the blonde and saw that one girl from P.E. and smirked. She winked and blow her a kiss. She giggled as she saw her get flustered while people around her tried to _grab _the _kiss_. The blonde and brunette looked to her and saw her face turn tomato red. Alex smiled at Ms. Azusa and walked back to her seat, ignoring the tugs on her clothes from the different people in the crowd. She smiled and said thank you to the people who sat next to her. The rest of music consisted of autographs, pictures, and dedicated songs on someone's camera-phone. By the time the last bell rang, she was exhausted. She wanted to leave, but Ms. Azusa asked to see her before she left.

"Hello, Sterling-san. You were so good up there, I'm sorry I couldn't congratulate you sooner." Azusa patted Alex's back. Alex smiled and hugged her from the side.

"Thank you, Ms. Azusa."

Azusa smiled and sat down on her rolling chair. "I personally asked Suoh-sama to have you in this class for my period. I'm so glad he let you. Next time you see him, please say thank you for me."

Alex nodded and smiled at Azusa.

"I also want you to act as my teacher's aide. You'll be helping me teach, is that okay with you?"

"Yea, that's fine with me!"

"Thank you, Sterling-san. And if you have any problems, just come and ask me, okay?"

"Okay!"

"See you tomorrow, _Alex_."

"Okay, Ms. Azusa!" Alex waved and left the first music room. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and checked the time. _It's already five, damn! Time goes by pretty fast!_ Alex chuckled and stuck her headphones on her head before blaring some _Mindless Self Indulgence_ into her ears.

* * *

She started walking back home. She sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She looked up at her clock and sighed again. _5:49 ehhh! whaaii? _She banged her head against her pillow and sat back up. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled a ramen noodle packet from the cupboard, a green-tea drink from the fridge, and a bowl from the other cupboard. She poured all of the seasoning into the bowl, then the noodles, then the water, then she microwaved it.

After a few minutes, she took a swig from the bottle and pulled the bowl out of the quickly set it on the counter and shook her hands, muttering '_owowowowow mother father sister brother'. _She walked to the living room and turned on the tv and opened it to Netflix on the X-box. She played to _Spongebob _and set up a tv tray. She headed back to the kitchen and retrieved her noodles. She enjoyed the rest of the night watching the classics. She burped and turned off the tv. She threw her bottle in the trash and her bowl in the sink. Alex dragged herself to her bedroom and peeled off her pants and shirt. She crawled under the sheets and set her alarm clock. She dreamed that night.

.

_"look at that little faggot." The brown-haired boy smirked and flipped his 'beiber style' hair. He crouched so he was level with the crying boy on the ground. Said boy's almost white hair was wet and pinned to head by the blood oozing out of his scalp. Not a serious wound, but pretty soon one of them would have to call an ambulance in case he lost conciousness. The boy on the ground looked up at the brunette standing over him with reddish hazel eyes. He had a busted lip and some blood also rolled from his nose and over his lip, then dripping on his clothes. His nose was broken._

_Around the two boys was a crowd of people, no one doing anything to keep from looking bad. The blonde boy was teased, that was true. He was teased by everyone. So no one would help him, because there was no on looker, only the attacker._

_Alex was still in the class room, the teacher was having a little talk with her about her grades, so she wasn't there to protect or stand up for him. So Saul would be left alone to fend for himself_

_Alex wasn't there, she couldn't stand up or protect him. Saul would be left alone to fend for himself._

_Alex wasn't there, she couldn't protect him. Saul would be left alone._

_Alex wasn't there. Saul was alone._

_._

Alex woke with a circle of moisture pressed to her cheek. _My worst nightmare. _She let out a sob and closed her eyes tightly. _I'm so sorry, Saul. Never again, I'll never leave you again. _She wiped her nose and stood from her bed. She walked to the bathroom and straitened and brushed her hair. She actually chose her outfit, this time: a white dress shirt left untucked and a pair of black pants, similar to the one's on the boy's uniform. She slid an XL black jacket over her clothes and grabbed her backpack. She grabbed another poptart and set off to school.

* * *

**Okay, so I based Ms. Azusa off of the one in Soul Eater, so what? And as for (3*) Co-inc-a-dinc is the proper way to say coincidence, it just is, okay? (4*) Is my username on a bunch of stuff, and since I based her off of me a bit, that stays the same.**

**The song was Fall for you, by second hand seronade**

**Question of the day: **

**_Where did YOU get your pen name from?_  
**

**Penguin: socially awkward penguin Mofo: like a mother fucker, like a boss.**

**Socially awkward penguin like a boss, FUCK YEYAH!**

**And _that's _how you end an author's note.**


	7. A, membership?

**I gotta get this done with.**

**This is american or extreme emphasis.  
**This is japanese  
_This is emphasis or inside the_ _mind. This includes flashbacks.  
_This is pretty much everyone speaking at the same time.**  
**_**And this is the twins speaking at the same time or american emphasis.**_

**Some of it I already put, but the twins and everyone was different, or really, I'd never mentioned it before.**

**To ThatOneAsianGurl**

**Thank you _Lyaina! _I know I did awesome, huh!**

**To Vitalus**

**Alex will no doubt stumble into music room 3 _at some point_ maybe vury soon, maybe not! And I would read that book!**

**To DreyMarley:**

**BOB MARLEY FTW~! YOU DESERVE A MUSTACHE! *gives mustache~***

* * *

**Fun fact 5: I like to tie all of my stories together somehow, I'm planning one on _Spirited Away_**

* * *

"Hey, Alex." Alex sighed as she set down her backpack. She recognized the voice as _Kaoru, _one of the twins she had met yesterday.

"Why didn't you come to the club, yesterday?" _Ugh. _She sighed and turned to the other twin, _Hikaru, _if she remembered properly. She forced a smiled and scratched the back of her neck.

"_Sorry, _I was _really _tired, and I had other stuff to do."

"_**Oh really? Like What?"** _Alex turned and fiddled with her fingers, trying to make it look like she was doing something important.

"Oh, _you know!" _She put her fingers flat on the desk.

"_**No really, what?**_**" **They held her shoulders and looked at her from the side.

"Just stuff! Little stuff at home."

"Now why would you ditch _us_ for_ chores_?" _Hikaru _moved and sat on her desk. He smiled and put his face directly in front of her own, just a few inches away. She glared at him and pushed his nose hard with her finger, making him wince and back away.

"Sorry! I forgot! Geez! Could you give me a break?"

"I don't know, you're pretty fun to mess with." Hikaru smirked back up at her while still holding his nose. She felt an arm slide over her shoulder. She looked to her right to see Kaoru, standing a few inches taller than her. He smiled.

"Just promise us you'll come today, okay? We'll have you in for free, don't worry about it." Kaoru looked to the head of the room before going and sitting back at his desk. The teacher had come in and was calling role. She was bored and didn't listen for the most part, until Kaoru nudged her and nodded to the teacher. She fluttered her eyes and sat straight. She waved her arms in the air and shouted.

"HEYO!"

The teacher glared at her as the class errupted into a mass of laughter. She smiled and got clapped on the back by Hikaru. He smiled at her, no normal smile. No, Kaoru recognized his eyes forming and calculating a plan. He chuckled and smiled at Alex.

School went by fast, a few hours later it was already time for electives. The twins waved at her as she walked away.

"_**Bye!**_**"** She smiled back and waved before heading into the girl's locker room. She changed into the short shorts and tank top provided and headed to the gym for some laps. Just before she did this, she saw the girl from yesterday glaring at her, and getting flustered when she noticed. Alex smirked and blew another kiss at her. The girl started to blush and turned around. Alex smirked and finished her laps.

Alex smiled very strangly. More than a smirk. She had just found out that they were playing Vollyball. She and as she recently found out, Ayanokoji, the brunette bitch, were to be the team captains. _This is gonna be so sweet!_

Alex winked at the brunette as they stood side to side facing the rest of the girls there.

"Sterling-San. You pick first." The coach ran her fingers through her brown hair and pointed at the red-head. She smirked at the brunette who glared and pouted.

"But Ms. Sato! I'm the older student! Shouldn't _I _get first pick?"

"Ayanokuji, if I wanted you to pick first, I would've said so. It's my way, or the highway." She walked away, but turned back to look at her. "The highway being the counsiler's office."

Alex smirked and scanned the hopeful line of girls. Her eyes stopped on one, shorter and more nervouse than the rest. She had straight, light brown hair, with fringed bangs that hanged just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were big and a dark brown.

She had a small body, her arms defined, but still lacking in mass, as were her legs. Her chest was very small, too.

Her eyes were darting around the floor, ignoring small, harshful words into her ears.

Alex smiled.

"_You! _What's your name?"

The girl looked surprised at her, extatic, even, but that changed when someone spoke up.

"_Miyazaki? _You can't be _serious!_"

"Look at her! She's so tiny!"

"And she's a _commenor!"_

Alex growled at their comments.

She turned to Ayanokoji as she heard a giggle.

The brunette bitch covered her mouth and looked to the red-head with a sickly sweet smile.

"No, no. You should _totally _pick Miyazaki-Chan!"

Alex looked back to the crying girl.

.

_"Why are you always so quiet? You're witty enough to make them wanna run away and cry, why do you just wait?"_

_Alex wrapped her arms around the bandaged boy. She had visited him in the hospital. Tears were streaming down her face. _

_The boy patted her back and moved his head to let her bury her head in the crook of his neck. _

_"__The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest, because they do not wish to see someone else suffer the way they do." She smiled into his neck. "Never underestimate someone, no matter how small they seem. Always forgive, and never forget, okay?"_

_"Okay." Alex wiped her nose on her jacket sleeve and sat next to him on the bed. _

_After an hour of watching t.v, she turned to him. "Hey Saul, did you make that all up? It sure sounded like it."_

_"Oh really?" The blonde boy smiled, a real smile. "I got it from fortune cookies!"_

_._

Alex smirked, even as a tear treaded down her face.

"_Well? What is it?"_

The girl looked up at her, tears filling to the brimm of her eyes, some spilling over her cheeks.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry, Sterling-Sama. It's Miyazaki Chihiro."

"Chihiro eh? That's cute." She remembered seeing her in class too. "You're with me before lunch right?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yea, yea."

Alex smiled. "Get over here, Miyazaki. You're on my team."

The girl's face was one of pure extacy. Alex smiled at this.

* * *

Chihiro was on cloud nine. Not only was her _idol _in most of her classes, but she had picked her, and asked her own name. After picking the rest of the teammates, as they set up, she was literally by her side the whole time.

Just before they started, Alex huddled up with her.

"Chihiro, I'm gonna give you a chance here. We're gonna show them you're not one to be messed with. Okay?" Chihiro smiled at her. _She's like an angel! _

_"Hey Chihiro."_

_I still can't believe she, of all people, picked me first!_

_"Chihiro~"_

_I think I might turn lesbian for her-_

_"_Chihiro!" Alex furrowed her eyebrow at her. "You okay? Kinda zonig out on me there."

"Yea, I'm fine!" Chihiro saluted her and put on a determind face. "No more zoning out for me, no 'mam."

"Okay, then make sure you don't mess this up. This is your only chance, after that-" Alex looked to the waiting girls. "Well, _we'll see."_

Chihiro nodded and jumped back up. She shouted "I'm ready!", earning a laugh from the other girls on her team.

Alex sweat dropped and shook her head. "Chihiro!"

Chihiro looked back at Alex sheepishly. "sorry Sterling-Sama, no more zoning out!"

All girls got into position in the volleyball quart and awaited the coach's whistle to start the game. Chihiro smirked at the girls on the other team. _They probably don't know, but Sterling-Sama is from Hawaii, and one of her favorite sports is volleyball. She's gotta be the besone here, even better than Coach, _Chihiro smiled and nodded at Alex before she served the ball.

Each team scored a fewe points until they were at a tie, and the next game would be match point. This would be Chihiro's only chance. Alex served the ball again, as it was her turn, and Ayanokuji tried to spike it. Alex blocked her, giving Chihiro her chance to spike them. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Chihiro jumped, pulled her arm back, and swatted the ball. It flew so fast, even though Chihiro saw it in slow motion. She smiled aw she watched the ball shoot down . . . down . . . down . . . then meeting someone's arms. The girl dove for the ball, the sound of her skin squeking against the shiny wood sounded throughout the gym. The girl didn't want to dive, she had actually been _pushed, _but that wasn't revelant at the time.

Chihiro had missed her chance, and most likely, lost the game for everyone. Alex didn't seem to think so, though. She smirked and continued on with a smile. She dove and twisted to make sure the ball didn't fall, until at last, she saw her perfect chance. The team was still stunned from her last attack, and they were all on one side of the court. Alex jumped and sent the ball flying at the ground so fast, Chihiro would've sworn she'd seen fire dancing behind it. It speed through the air until-

**SMACK!**

"AGGGHHH!" Ayanokuji held her eye. The ball that Alex hit so hard, what she thought for sure would be the winning hit, had hit her straight in her eye. Through her hands, she saw Alex. Her mouth shook and she pointed a hand at the opposing girl. "You, you bitch!"

Coach ran onto the court to Ayanokuji. Her eyes darted to the coach, then settling on Alex. "Coach!" She pointed at Alex again. "S-She did it on purpos!"

Alex made a mock-shocked face, evven covering her mouth with her hand. "No! I swear I didn't mean to." She innocently smiled and walked over to Ayanokuji. "Are you okay? I apologize for," she paused and cleared her throat. "hitting you, in the face."

The coach smiled at her. "See, it was an accident. No harm done, just go to the nurse."

"b-but don't I need someone to walk me there?"

The coach sighed. "Don't be such a big baby. You're a big girl, you know where it is."

Alex smiled at her as she walked away and waved. She looked around, searching for the ball. When she saw it, she casually walked over to her "team".

"You guys?" She said, getting their attention. "We won!" All the girls jumped around for joy, but Alex left them to look for Chihiro. She was sitting on a bench satring down at her folded hands.

"You okay?" She asked. Chihiro looked up at her.

"Yea." She paused to wipe away a tear. "I'm fine."

Alex sat down next to her. "I'm a girl, you know. I know exactly what that means."

Chihiro smiled. "I failed. That's why." Her eyes fell back on her hands.

"No, you did good." Alex patted her back and walked away as the bell rang. "See you in class."

Chihiro blushed and stood. "Sterling-Sama! Wait!"

Alex looked back. She waited for Chihiro to speak. "Let me make it up to you." As soon as she caught up to Alex, she explained.

"My uncle is making us come straight home, so I won't be able to go today, why don't you use my membership today?"

"Membership?" Alex watched Chihiro run to her school bag to retrieve a small plastic card.

"Here."

Alex looked it over. It was a light, almost flesh-toned pink. It had the school's crest on it with the words 'host club' written on it in cursive. It had a barcode and Chihiro's signature.

The bell rang again causing both girls to look at the clock. "I gotta go. They open after after school in music room three! I recomend Huny, I've always thought he was cute, but supposebly there's someone new~!"

Alex watched her run away with an extatic look on her face. "See you tomorrow, Sterling-Sama! I'll try to go with you then!" She waved before studying the card some more.

_What's a host club?_

* * *

**And there it is! Believe it or not, this is not the yuri I was talking about. No, it will be much more that a _lady _crush.**

**And a round of applause for that coach! Kudos to you, 'mam!**

**Now, saddly, I probably won't be updating this as often**

**_que the awwwwww~!_**

**No, I'll still try to update as soon as possible, but this was the last pre-written chapter that I had, so sorry! I'll see you gaiz next chapter!**

**KK, Kk, kk, now drumroll please~!**

** drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~!**

**The question of the day is!:**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	8. Coffee, shivers Yummy

**Sup gaiz! How's life since I've been gone? Sorry for taking a few days, I haven't even been able to touch my computer for the last few days, that and chapter seven was the last prewritten chapter I had. Sorry.**

**IF YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING FAVORITE OR FOLLOW, REVIEW! I MAKE IT SO EASY! GOD DAMN IT!**

**Shwoo! *wipes sweat* I had to get that off of my chest.**

**To DreyMarley:**

**Kyoya would do something like that, wouldn't he? I don't know,**

**To thatoneasiangirl:**

**Such a random guess, but she's important, mind you.**

**Enjoy matha faqas!**

* * *

**fun fact five (I think?): Alex was not my first OC, but she's my favorite.**

* * *

"**Hello Mr. B"**

**"Well hello, Alex. How's your day been?"**

**"Uh, pretty good. I'm glad to be able to relax, and sorry for being a little late."**

**"Oh, it's fine. I don't see this as a classroom so much as a free period, go ahead and get yourself settled in, I'll mark you here."**

The bearded man smiled and gestured her over to her own spot, where she put down her school bag and picked out her old drawing from yesterday in the crate under the easel. This school may be rich, but the teachers were supposed to furnish their own classrooms, leaving some of the "easels" to just be cardboard stands made with pizza boxes. Luckily the school provided canvases and tools.

Alex was glad they had assigned spots.

Around the end of class, her eyes began to wonder over to Mr. B's area. He had photos, sketches, and paintings of two women, one, several years younger than him; thirty something, and the other twelve or thirteen. They looked extremely similar, with the same straight black hair, long perky noses, fairly pale skin, and almond-shaped eyes, save for their age, and the younger one's eye color: sea-green, just like Mr. B's.

Alex smiled at the thought of him and his family. Before she knew it, the bell had rung, and she was off to music. She had to get there early, since she would be a teacher's aide there. As she arrived, she walked in and saw the girl from PE, the one who had blocked Chihiro's ball. She frantically looked around, as if waiting for someone. She walked over to the grand piano on stage and played a few melodies. After a few minutes, she seemed to have spotted Alex, and ran out of sight, behind the curtains, through a backdoor, _somewhere. _She just wasn't _visible. _

Alex turned around to see Ms. Azusa casually walk in through the double doors behind her. "Hello, _Alex. _How's your second day here at Ouran?"

"It's been good, I've met some good friends, and some cool teachers."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Uh, Chihiro Miyazaki, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Mr.B, and You, Ms. Azusa."

"Me?" Azusa looked curiously at her.

"Yea, You're one of the cool people I met today." Ms. Azusa smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you, Alex." Azusa turned and walked to a filing cabinet that Alex hadn't seen before. She shuffled through some papers and picked out a few sheets. "You know, Mr. Bluweis has a daughter enrolled here. She's in this class, a second year. Pitty though, she's out sick today."

"Oh," _Maybe that's the girl from the pictures. _Alex turned and walked to the piano. She shouted back at Azusa. "Hey, what are we doing today?"

"Oh, we'll be reviewing some pieces from last year, stuff you probably already know, it's a shame." Azusa handed Alex some papers. "Can you please go get some copies for me? forty or fifty should suffice. Thank you." Alex nodded and set off to the supply room. When she first walked in, the first thing she noticed was a vending machine. "Ohh~! Coffee!" She found a 50 yen coin in her pocket and stuck it into the machine. She took a long sip of the small cup, before finishing her job there, which was getting a crap load of copies.

* * *

When Alex walked back into Music Room #1, the first thing she noticed was Ayanokuji, sitting on the piano onstage, with blondie sitting on the bench, and glasses standing next to them. Everyone else was crowded around them except for a few people here and there sitting on the chairs. Alex smirked. _It's only normal that people like them would hang out together. _Alex shook her head and walked over to Ms. Azusa. "Hello."

Azusa turned around. "Ah, Alex. You're here, let me see those." Azusa took the stack of paper from Alex and shifted through them. She giggled. "You know,_ usually_ when I ask students to run errands for me, they talk back or don't do it properly, I'm so glad to have you here." Azusa smiled and set the papers on her desk. "Great. Okay, you can go find a seat and we'll start class." Azusa smiled and walked up to the stage. "ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked to Azusa with her music stick. She smiled and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Okay class, pick your seats." Alex sat way in the back, the closest seat to the door. Ayanokuji and her gang sat on the very front, right in front of Ms. Azusa. "Good. Today we'll be reviewing the peices we learned last year." A collective 'Aww' sounded through the room. "Hey! Everyone settle down!"

The room was completely silenced. Azusa smiled and her glasses reflected the light. She walked down the isle and passed out the papers. Alex grabbed one herself and passed it down. The rest of the period Ms. Azusa testing the other students on the piece played on the piano on stage. Of coarse, Alex passed with flying colors, and she got a standing ovation. _Hehe, Ayanokuji failed. *snicker snicker*_

* * *

Alex looked again at the little, plastic, credit-card looking 'membership card'. It had the ouran crest on it next to a red rose. In cursive, the words 'host club' were written next to a bar code and Chihiro's signature.

_"They open after after school in music room three! I recomend Huny, I've always thought he was cute, but supposebly there's someone new~! I'll try to go with you tommorrow!"_

_What does that mean? _Sure, it had been only a few hours ago that she'd last spoken with Chihiro, but she was still as confused as she had been the first time she'd received the card. _Music room three, huh? _

She began walking down the empty hallway. Ms. Azusa had released her early, since she was in no need of anything else. She walked untill she found the large double doors with the sign saying 'music room #3'. This room looked familiar, like the one where she first met blondie. She gave a took a step back and looked around again. _Yea, this is it! How weird. _

She looked around again, hearing whispers. Finally, ignoring her gut _screaming _at her, _this is super sketchy! Alex! Don't do it! You're too super sexy! _

Alex chuckled at herself and opened the doors a crack, revealing a bright white light.

* * *

**Ahaha! Yall thought yall thought Alex would meet the hosties, didn'tcha?**

**AHAHAHA!**

**Maybe next time. HAve you noticed we've heard Alex's thoughts, but have never been inside her head? Not like Haruhi, so we don't really know how she's really taking everything in.**

**Whatever. I'm so weird.**

**I'm gonna try to make a cover for this story, I'll post it on deviant art. You can see Alex's old friend Kyle, the one from her X-Box chats, too.**

**Question of the day:**

_**Do you have a deviantart? Have you posted anything?**_


	9. Stupid Tono!

**Well, how are you, my pretties/handsoms?**

**Yes, the way to the audience is flattery . . . *rubs hands together deviously* naw! I jus kiddin'!**

**Well, i fell bad cuz it's been a while since I updated.**

**To ScarlettTouch:**

**Here is your update, person. (bad expiriences messing up genders, I'm super careful most of the time whenever I can now)**

**To DreyMarley:**

**Just to make things clear, this starts at the beginning of the Anime, but yea, queen of suspence right heyar! *points to self* *alex whispers 'not really'* *arms droop and I make le sad face***

**But here you go!**

* * *

_fun fact six: I plan on basing the chapters on songs, but that's after we finish with the anime plot, yes, this story starts a few days before Haruhi's first day at Ouran, and goes on until I decide it's done._

* * *

"So what do you think about Alex?" Said one twin called 'Kaoru'.

"She's pretty cool. Funny too. Why, do you have a little crush on our new red-head?" Said the one named 'Hikaru'. Kaoru turned a little pink, but it quickly faded away and he smiled and shook his head.

"No, she's American. You know how annoying they are,"

Hikaru chuckled and messed up Kaoru's hair while walking away. He muttered under his breath. "_weirdo."_

Tamaki walked over to them. "What are you two dirty twins talking about? It better not be about our dear new family member, Haruhi!"

Kaoru smirked and walked by him and patted him on the shoulder. "Of corse not, boss. We're talking about this new girl in our class. An american. She's got this dark red hair, and big, grey eyes." Kaoru made fake glasses with his hands and put them up to his face.

"She's in_ you guy's _class? I've got to save her! It's bad enough you can get to Haruhi, but not Alex!"

"Alex?" Said Kyoya as he casually joined into the conversation. "As in, _Alexxa Sterling?"_

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru nodded. Kyoya smirked. "Well, _Alex _owes me money. She broke my glasses."

Honey looked up at Kyoya. "But that's no fair! It's only been a few days since she's come to this school at all!"

Kyoya nodded to Haruhi. "Well look at Haruhi, she owes us eight million yen, and that was from the first day."

"But, but Ale-Chan's nice. She was picked on by some girl, she was thrown out of the girl's locker room yesterday, while we were in PE."

"What?" Said everyone. Tamaki kneeled in front of Honey. "Do you know who did it, Honey-Sempai?"

"No, but it was probably someone really mean! She didn't really care though, what I didn't get, is why she let that happen to her, even though she trained in one of my family's dojos!"

"_**What?"**_The twins looked to each other in awe. "_**She trained in one of your dojo's?"**_

Honey nodded and pulled Usa-Chan closer to his chest. Suddenly, Haruhi came out of the back room, without her bag this time, and in the boy's uniform instead of her old brown jumper.

"You guys, I'm not so sure about this." Haruhi fiddled with the black and purple tie.

"Don't worry, just be natural, and use what you learned from the boss, and maybe you'll survive the fangirls." Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled as Haruhi's face drooped.

They all turned to the doors when they herd foot steps and whispers. _This early? The last bell hasn't even rung. _Haruhi thought. Tamaki sat in his chair and shouted orders. "Set up the flowers! Get into your positions!"

They took their positions around Tamaki and waited for the first customer to open the door.

The giant, pink double doors creaked as they slowly opened to an opening no more than three inches wide. After the rose petals cleared, they all saw dark maroon hair, and a pair of grey eyes.

"Welcome!"

The whole head stuck through the doors. It was Alex, with wide eyes in surprise. She looked around a few time and nodded, muttering, "_wrong door"._ ***deadpan :p* **Her head receded and the doors shut.

Everyone's eyes widened and Tamaki and the twins ran after her. Haruhi looked up to Kyoya. "Really Kyoya-Sempai? She already owes you money?"

He nodded and started walking toward the doors. What he saw angered him, but also made him want to laugh.

* * *

Tamaki caught up to Alex, who had only gone a few feet from the door. He hugged her from behind and her eyes widened. He turned her around and stroked her chin.

"Why, my dear, would you want to leave us, beautiful Alexxa?" Her lips pressed into an uncertain frown and her eyelids fluttered. "Put me down, idiot!" She pushed his face, making him release her, then she croutched on the ground and buried her head in her lap. The twins started pushing Tamaki to each other.

"Now why would you do that, boss?"

"Yeah! You've made her upset!"

"That's not very gentlemanly!"

Kyoya walked pass them and kneeled next to her. He could hear her whispering, counting down.

"Are you okay, Alexxa?"

"-19, 18, 17, 16-"

"Alexxa?"

"-13, 12, 11, 10-"

Kyoya patted her back and she sighed and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Yea, I'm fine." She stood up.

"I've told you guys not to call me Alexxa."

Kyoya smirked. "So?"

"Just . . . just don't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"Because . . . please." She looked down, giving her a very sweet, very cute, _vulnerable _look. Kyoya could feel his face heating up. He blinked a few times and looked away.

"Yea, of course. Sorry."

Alex looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. Hey, what is your name? I've been stuck referring to you as _Glasses."_

Kyoya let out a chuckle. "It's Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori."

Alex grabbed his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kyoya." He questioned her lack of honorifics, but thought nothing of it, because after all, _she's american. _

And besides, it was nice to have someone so cute have such_ familiarity_ with him. He smiled back, not a smirk, an actual smile. He shook her hand and walked next to her going back to the clubroom. Tamaki ran up to him and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Woah! Kyoya! You're smiling! What happend?"

"Nothing," Kyoya looked back at Tamaki._ Idiot. _He walked over to where Alex was sitting and opened his black book. "Now, do you have a membership card?"

"Membership card?" Alex questioned. She looked to the side while pulling something out of her pants pocket. "Here."

She handed him the gold membership card. How is it the gold membership card, you may ask? By the color of the script of 'Host Club', because it was slightly cheaper than having the rose printed entirely in gold. Kyoya quirked his eyebrow at the name written on the card.

"Chihiro Miyazaki?"

Alex tilted her head. "A friend of mine lent it to me." Kyoya nodded and gave it back to her.

"So, which host would you like to see today?"

* * *

**And . . . there it is. I'm a little sad with this chapter, but I tried to get it out as fast as I could. **

**I don't really have anything else to say on that matter.**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to ask me any questions in the review sections. **

**And thank you guys, I am so greatful, only nine chapters and I'm already past twenty reviews! **

**You guys are making me so happy! **

**But I still need moar. I don't need more (yes I do), I nead MOAR! **

**MOAR! MOAR! MOAR PLEZ!**

**daw gaiz, yall got me spekin in tongs.**

**MADA FAQIN QUESTIAN TAIM!**

_**do YOU GAIZ have any questions for me SO FAR or about THE FUTAR? (or anything, really)**_


	10. AND THE PLOT THICKENS!

**Well hello! I'm starting to update faster! Yay! I'm excited for the plot of this story! It's so exciting!**

***to much exciting, Alex tellz Penny to 'SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' TRAP! I'M WATCHIN' MAGIC MIKE'***

***whimpers***

**Okay Alex, I love you. BUT! Any of you guys watch any cool movies as of late? I watched Wolverine with mai pappi. It was fucking awesome and I was grinning like a mothafaqin fangirl at all the japanese culture. Yes, a mothafaqin fangirl, not a fan-girl. **

**I was so happy, AND I GOT A DEAD POOL SHIRT! FUCK to the YEAH!**

**Got that out of my system, fwoosh! *wipes forehead* **

**And aparently no one has any questions, well, that makes my job easier, and means I'm doing a good job explaining tings! Jay!**

**To Krikanalo**

**Tank ju! I vill qip it up.**

**To DreyMarley**

**HERE'S YOUR UPDATE *SHEDS TEAR* AI KNOW IT VAS 2 SHORT! LIKE A FAQIN SPEEDO!**

**To ScarlettTouch**

**Here is your moreeee!**

***sqwiiiii***

* * *

_FUN FACT SEVEN: I plan on making other anime references, including seperate chapters in a new story, an alternate version of this, in the Highschool of the Dead-verse and Battle Royal-verse. Fucking awesome spewiing everywhere._

* * *

"Who can I choose?" Alex asked.

Kyoya smiled. "We have the princely type: Tamaki, the boy Lolita type: Honey-Sempai, paired together with the stoic type: Mori-Sempai, the mischievous types: Kaoru and Hikaru, our newest addition, Haruhi . . ." He nodded to Haruhi who waved, receiving a strange look from other hosts. " . . . And me. The cool type."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "You? The cool type?"

"Well, that's what our customers say, we just go along with it."

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked. "You seem like the only _normal_ person here, mind if I request you?"

"Oh, really? Why would you request me? I thought I didn't_ fit_ the_ cool_ type I was given."

"Well, my friend, Chihiro, she said she usually requests Honey, but he reminds me of my little brother so much that it's creeping me out. And no matter how silent and stoic you are, you have opinions and thoughts, and I don't wanna hang around Mori when he snaps."

"What about Haruhi and Tamaki?" Kyoya sat down by her and put his notebook in his lap.

"Well . . . Haruhi seems strangely feminine to me, not to mention, he looks alot like a girl I met in my new neighborhood, and well . . . Tamaki's a little, well _really_ flirty, and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Call me foreign or old-fashioned or whatever, but we just don't have people like that in America."

Kyoya nodded and asked again. "And the twins?"

"Well, they kind of bug me a little bit. I might've picked them, had you not been here. You are the most normal person here, except for Haruhi." Alex turned in her chair to look at Haruhi, who waved again.

"I just can't figure it out, but something about him bothers me." Alex said with her hand cupped over her mouth.

The rest of the hosts casually walked to Alex.

Haruhi took a seat next to her.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey, Haruhi. Uh, you're in my class right?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been talking to you. Do you want to come over for dinner sometime this week? My dad's been asking me to invite you for a while now."

"What?"

"Haruhi, are you asking Alex out on a date?!" Tamaki came behind Alex and hugged her.

"God no! She's my neighbor! I went shopping with her just a few days ago!" Haruhi looked around at everyone's surprised face.

"Oh! You're Haruhi! Oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!" Alex reached over the table and hugged Haruhi, squishing him with her boobs and giving everyone a surprised expression.

When she realized what she was doing, she immediately pulled away and chuckled at Haruhi's blush.

"Hehe, sorry. It's just your hair, ya know?" Alex picked up a lock of her hair and twisted it as if showing her. "You look so different!"

"No . . ." He wiped his nose. "It's fine."

"You, you know Haruhi? You guys are friends?" Tamaki pointed at Haruhi and Alex. Haruhi nodded and cringed when the twins came up on either side of him.

**_"Nice job Haruhi!"_**

Everyone looked to the big double doors when more footsteps and whispers were heard. Tamaki theatrically stood straight and put his hand on his chest.

"I apologize, princess. But we have more guests coming and must tend to them. I will come visit when I have a chance." He took her hand and placed a passionate kiss on the knuckle. "Will you be able to fare without me?"

Alex glared at Tamaki and viciously pulled her hand away from him "I think I'll manage just fine, thank you."

She watched the hosts all assume their positions, save for Kyoya, who stayed seated across from her. She pointed to them as they did their 'Welcome' routine.

_"Why aren't you there?"_ She whispered. He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well, no one really requests me, and I usually don't accept them otherwise-"

"What makes me so special?" She had a skeptical look on her face.

"Well, for one . . ." He looked down trying to find a good answer to her question. "You're well known."

"Well so are the rich girls."

"Not necessarily. Their names are known, not their faces. We're rich, but people won't know us on the streets unless we dress fancily, then they'll just think we're children of some small business owner, rather than owner of the company that owns hospitals and such. You, you're a celebrity. People know your face, and either love or hate you. Not indifference, like us."

"Oh," She looked to the side and nodded. "That's nice, but I still don't see why_ I_ get special attention. I didn't even pay to come here! My friend did."

"Because ties with a person like you will help my family, you know, the whole '_Alex goes to Oototi hospitals'_ thing with you smiling in front of our logo." He said with a smile.

She abruptly stood from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table. "Is that all I am? A walking advertisement?! That's bullshit! I am _not_ gonna take that!" She started pushing up her sleeves and Kyoya laughed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd believe me that far. I was just joking around, you know." He chuckled and put his hands up in defense.

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "I didn't take you to be a person to '_kid around_'."

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise. Don't you think?"

Alex rolled her eyes and sat back down. She leaned on her hand and sighed. "What is a host club, anyways?"

"Handsome men serving girls. Usually lighting their cigarettes and pouring them drinks and such, but since we're in highschool, we have to tone it down a bit." They looked over to Tamaki, holding a girl in the drop dance position looking like he was about to kiss her.

"Yeah, that's pretty watered down." She said sarcastically.

"What can I say," Kyoya paused. "He enjoys the attention. He's got a 70% request rate."

"Such a surprise. Horny girls looking for a tease." She smirked at Kyoya's expression. "Seriously, we don't have that in America. It's plain weird."

"What about that new movie there, what's it called, _'Magic Mike'_ or something or other?"

"HEY! You will not talk down Channing Tatum!" Kyoya smirked and they continued looking at the rest of the hosts. Alex pouted and whispered. "_besides, he's a damn sexy beast. No one can beat 'im."_

"And hey! Why do you have a type? You're not a very good host, at least Tamaki apparently knows what he's doing. You, you're just talkin' shit and being an ass."

"Well, at least I'm good at_ that."_

"Yep."

Alex and Kyoya continued their playful banter until she noticed many if the girls leaving their first host and either choosing a second, or going home. "What's happening?" Alex asked.

"We're switching guests. Would you like a new host?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." Alex watched Kyoya assign the girls their respective host, then walking back to her holding his notebook to his chest.

"Now, which host would you like to be with for this period?"

"Uh . . . " She looked as the girls sat down in the stuff pink chairs provided. "Haruhi, I guess."

Kyoya smiled. "I'm sorry, but his guest has payed extra to have him alone with her."

"I thought I had a gold membership."

"So does she, but she paid extra, in cash. You can choose another host, if you'd like, or remain with your previous one."

"Hmm," She looked at the rest of the hosts, all looking to her with hopeful expressions. "The twins, I guess."

Kyoya chuckled and held out his hand for her to take. As he pulled out her chair for her, he whispered. _"Good luck._"

Alex's eyebrows heightened and she smiled at the twins' happy faces.

"Hey Alex!"

"What's up?"

The girl's pouted when she sat, until they recognized her face.

"Oh my god! Alex! I'm like, your biggest fan!"

"O-M-G! Like, me too!" The girl's grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down in their seats.

"Can you hairflip?" Alex smiled and complied as the girls fan-girl squealed. The twins sweatdropped.

Hikaru's arm draped across Alex's shoulders. "They like you more than us don't they?"

Alex shrugged and nodded. They talked some more, then the twins got into their 'brotherly love' routine. As they did so, Alex's eyes widened in horror and her mouth opened slightly.

_"What . . . in the actual . . . fuck ."_

She tried to peel her eyes away, but they were stuck, like a train wreck. She finally found an alternative subject, but it wasn't much better. It was the other girl who'd requested Haruhi: Ayanokuji.

The bitch's smug little face had taken her anger to new levels. She'd seen Haruhi fidgeting in the corner of her sight for practically the whole time, and she was _so done_ with her. She sat steaming while the twins noticed. They walked to either side of her, the girls holding onto each other.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Alex?" They turned to Haruhi in time to see her being pulled over the table and on top of Ayanokuji. They heard her scream and rushed over.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something!" She looked up at Haruhi in fake panic. "Teach this commoner a lesson!"

The twins appeared over her and poured hot water on them, soaking them. She shrieked. "Why did you do that?"

Alex walked over to her and crouched near her face. Her bangs fell over her eyes, shading the top half of her face. She grabbed the collar of her fluffy pink dress and spoke in a eerie, low voice._ "Get . . . the fuck . . up."_

She viciously pulled her through the air, close to her face so their noses were touching. "What is your_ fucking_ problem?!"

Ayanokuji frowned. "Why do you have to be such a nosey bitch! This has nothing to do with you, I already warned you, and if you're stupid enough to continue, well that's on you!"

"Oh really? What're you gonna do? Tell daddy? You think I give a fuck what he says?" She put her hands on her hips and stuck her chest out. "Is it really my problem you're on your period right now? Go ahead and cry about how your crush doesn't give a shit about you in the bathroom!" Alex stuck a finger toward the doors.

Ayanokuji's eyes widened, her right eye slightly swollen from PE. "You . . . I don't-"

"Don't what? Don't have anything to say? What a pathetic little cunt!" Ayanokuji's expression turned sour as she walked over to Alex and smacked her, leaving a red, hand-shaped print on her cheek.

Alex didn't react, save for her eyes lowered again. She looked up at Ayanokuji with malice in her eyes.

"You wanna pull hair and scratch again like a fucking pussy? I hope you don't break a nail!" Ayanokuji smacked her again, on her left side this time.

Alex whispered. _"I . . . am fucking tired . . . of this . . . this stupid BITCH!"_ Alex pulled her arm back and delivered a right hook directly to Ayanokuji's face, her cheekbone open and starting to bleed. Ayanokuji attempted to hit her back, but Alex grabbed her hand and twisted her forewarm. Ayanokuji shrieked in pain and pulled back.

"You . . . You bitch!" She tackled Alex, falling with her on top of another table filled with expensive china and tea sets.

* * *

**Well! Ayanokuji! You slimy bitch! **

**Whatever, we all knew that this was coming! Plot thickening FTW! **

***OVEREXAGERATED BREATH* **

**Penguin mofo doesn't have any thing to say! **

**!*~~!pL0t Tw1st!~~*!**

**Well that's done **

**QUESTION MATHAFAQA!:**

_**Watched any good movies lately?**_


	11. A Sad Note

**Hey guys, it took a while huh?**

**I'm sorry for making an author's-note-only chapter, especially one as somber as this, but I beg of you to continue reading. **

**No reviews. Not one. Even after such a spicy chapter. Haven't I made it clear? If I'm not going to get reviews, I may as well not even write. It's like no one's even reading it. I'm sorry guys, I just can't. I don't mean to sound so bitchy, I really don't but I'm even talking correctly, that's how serious I am right now. **

**I don't care if you just say that I'm being spoiled and should just write. I expected more feedback from this fandom, and I think I don't have as much reviews as other stories that are just as bad as mine. Short stories with bad grammar and spelling with unintelligible storylines. **

**At least most of the time I make sense, at least I try, you know?**

**I'm still writing, but if I don't get any more reviews than I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter. **

**I'm sorry guys, I really am.**

**~Penguina Mofina**


	12. Ayanokoji, you whore

**Sup Mai people's! im so sorry about the last update! **

**I got such good feedback though! Thank you all for that! It means a lot!**

**nine reviews in a single update, y'all are so nice! I still need moar Though...**

**Thanks to yall who reviewed~! Yall made me so so happy~!**

**Guest (1):**

**Thanks for caring about my well being~! And I hope you're right!**

**DreyMarley:**

**I saw it too. Alex's little brother is seen in the first chapter, little Eli~! And as for how he lookes, He's got Honey's hair style, but dark brown, and he has dark brown eyes that look alot like Honey's. He's about the same hieght too, and he's eight. That's why Alex likes Honey so much. **

**happybirthday 31301: I hope you keep your promise!**

**Shiloh374: Aww don't cry! It's okay, here, here you are!**

**guest (2): uh, thanks!**

**ScarettTouch: Why thank you! I hate when those writers take so long to update, and I'm sorry about that.**

**Mglovesowlcity: I do that quite often, And It's good to know that people wanna read my story!**

**Valcoria fallen: Yeah, go Alex! I love that! I know how you feel bro (I call everyone bro)**

**Welcome to chapter 11!**

* * *

_fun fact 8: There's a bunch of weird crap in this story, along with a bunch of references no one will understand (no idea what to put :p)_

* * *

"Get the fuck off me!" Alex pinned Ayanokuji's head under her arm and kneed her in the stomach. She wretched in pain while Alex tried standing. "What's wrong?! You're the one that started this!"

Ayanokuji snarled and pulled Alex leg from under her, Alex's head smashing a very expensive vase, and making her bleed in the back of her head. Alex grunted and stood up. "You crazy bitch!"

The two took turns slamming each other into other tables, destroying more furniture and china as well as wasting the expensive food. The other customers had since gathered behind the hosts, who were too stunned to do anything but watch and shout the occasional '_What the hell are you guys doing?'_.

On Ayanokuji's throw, Alex was pushed out the window, but she didn't forget to grab Ayanokuji, them rolling in top of each other as they as rolled closer and closer to the edge. Ayanokuji ended up on top of Alex, attempting to strangle her. Ayanokuji's face flushed red with anger and the blood dripping from her nose sometimes dripped onto Alex. She started turning blue from lack of air and managed to pull Ayanokuji off of her. "You crazy bitch!" She shouted.

"Tamaki's mine! Quit acting like a whore and just walk the fuck away!"

_Oh._

_Now she's dead._

"Oh _really?_ _I'm_ the fucking whore?! Slutting it up with all the hosts, keeping _him_ and _Kyoya_ so close you can _feel_ their _dicks_? And I'M THE GOD-DAMNED WHORE?" Alex dove at Ayanokuji choking her with her head dangling of the edge of the roof. By then the hosts had gathered just outside the window.

Ayanokuji tried looking at the ground beneath her as much as she could. Her hands scratched at Alex's and her eyelids started to drop. She squeaked out a few words. _"Please...I'm...I'm sorry...stop..."_

Alex looked down, seemingly noticing her hands around Ayanokuji's throat for the first time. She flinched back and got off of Ayanokuji. She held out a hand for her to grab, and she did. Ayanokuji pulled Alex backwards, flying over the she and falling. Alex only held onto her tighter, pulling her down as well.

"If I fall bitch, your'e going down first!" Alex shouted. She scratched at Ayanokuji's legs and pulled on her dress, trying to pull herself up. She managed to get to the roofs edge without difficulty. Alex glared down at her, and Ayanokuji thought she saw a hint of red in her eyes. It started to rain, the water cascading down Alex's face and making her hair fall over her face in a menacing manner. Ayanokuji began pulling herself up onto the roof again. When she looked up at Alex, she let out a squeak.

"We're done." Alex turned slowly to the hosts, who all looked horrified. Even Honey. When Alex saw his face though, she was instantly reminded of her little brother, Eli.

.

_"ALLEY! DADDY NO!"_

_Six yeat old Eli ran to his father whose arms were wrapped tightly around a thirteen year old Alex. She cringed and pulled at his arms and he squeezed her tighter, making her gasp in pain._

_"Jonathan! Let her go!" Eli's mom ran out of the house and to her Ex-husband. She smacked him and pulled at his arms while using her leg to pry Alex away from him._

_"No! She's my daughter! Everything she is is because of me! She's going to be with me!"_

_Alex could see Eli behind her mother, holding onto the stuffed pig she had givin him, with the same horrified face._

_._

She snapped out of her trance and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, making the bags under her eyes bunch together and overall making them more noticeable.

She blinked a few times and turned back to Ayanokuji, struggling to pull herself up. She said nothing, only bent to her knee and pulled Ayanokuji up.

Ayanokuji looked down at Alex after brushing off herself, her eyes still wide with fear.

Alex had a terrible blood rush and she could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Her lips pressed into a line, the corners turning down. She slowly walked up the steps, her hair still hanging in her face. The hosts and clients cleared way for her, save for Haruhi. She followed Alex.

"Hey, hey Alex? Are you okay? Alex!" Alex kept walking, keeping her head down. Once she got out of the club room, she paused to look back at Haruhi.

_"I'm sorry."_ Her voice cracked as she whispered before breaking into a run. She ran too fast, and even the light-on-her-feet Haruhi couldn't keep up with her.

Haruhi stopped and took a knee to catch her breath. Tamaki soon joined her in the hallway, both of them listening to the squelching of Alex's wet rubber soles.

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look. "There's nothing you could've done." They both walked inside, the first thing they saw being Ayanokuji in Mori's arms, complaining about her hurting arms and asking for a phone.

"I'm calling the police on that crazy bitch! She was so out of line! Kyoya!" She shouted."KYOYA!"

Kyoya glared at her for a millisecond before relaxing his face and pushing his glasses higher onto his face. He couldn't ho but think her voice abounded like the shrill call of a sick cock-excuse him, rooster. "Yes, Miss?"

"You've got a private police force right? I want them out looking for her _now!_ That dirty slut is going to prison for what she's done!" Kyoya's mouthed twitched, before he glared at her.

"Wipe that look of your face! _I'm_ the victim here!"

"_No._" Kyoya plainly stated.

"What was that Ootori?"

"I said '_No'_, Miss Ayanokoji. It appears that not only are you impaired in the brain, but in the ears as well." The twins turned towards Kyoya, then to Ayanokoji, devious smirks covering both their faces. They nodded to each other and walked to Ayanokoji.

"Yeah, we could tell a little before-" Kaoru started.

"-but we can _really_ see it now. I mean she's jealous of not _one_ but-" Hikaru continued.

"-_two_ commenors."Kaoru finished. "That's really messed up."

"I thought you were a nice girl Aya-chan! What happened?"

Ayanokoji looked at the hosts with a flustered expression. "B-but I am a nice girl! It's all that girl's fault! I didn't do anything!" She looked down at Honey, then to Tamaki. "You- you believe me, don't you?"

"No. As a witness, and a gentleman, I can honestly say that Alex was more torn up than you, she certainly looks like it! And to add to that fact, she took the first hit, giving the blame to you. And, she was defending Haruhi, who you had previously bullied-" Tamaki was interrupted by Kyoya.

"In all, it would seem, _you_ are to blame for this whole ordeal, and you are banned from the host club, indefinitely."

"W-what?" Ayanokoji was speechless. She looked to Tamaki with her mouth wide open, waiting for someone to argue to her case.

"You should leave. Right now, in fact." Kyoya walked To Ayanokoji and pulled on her dress's collar. "And if we _ever _see you here again," He paused for effect and chuckled. "Well let's just say it will be very . . . _painful."_

Ayanokoji backed up into Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" She gasped. "You don't really-"

Tamaki's face turned to one of anger. "Yes really! I don't ever want to see you here again! You are no proper lady, you're a mean bully! How can you call yourself a _blueblood? _You're no different than a filthy beggar! Now leave and don't _ever _come back!"

Ayanokoji's eyes began to water and she ran out of the room. "Tamaki you idiot!"

All of the hosts watched her leave, none of them saying a word. The clients had already left, and there was nothing to do but think of Alex. Just . . . _Poor, poor Alex._

* * *

When Haruhi left his apartment the next morning, he waved goodbye to his father and started down the stairs, backpack in hand. he pondered to herself. _I wonder if Alex is okay, maybe I should go check on her, I have enough time to spare. _

And with that thought in mind he crossed the parking lot to Alex's front door, a crooked metal number claiming that apartment as '11_'._ He knocked a few times and stood on his toes to try to peek through the looking hole of the door. He couldn't make anything out, and he didn't hear a sound. _She must have left for school already, I'll ask her after first class. _

When Haruhi walked through the pink door of classroom 1-A, Haruhi greeted a few of his customers and sat in his assigned seat, which was right behind Alex.

She was no where in sight. Haruhi looked the room over many times, and could not see Alex. Even after the first bell rang, signaling the start of class, no one sat in Alex's seat. Haruhi waited and waited for Alex to show up, even just before lunch, where they would be excused for extracurricular activities like art and PE, Alex was no where to be found.

When Haruhi walked home, he found himself at the window in Alex's bedroom. He was guessing, but the few pictures on the walls showed a red-haired girl, so he was guessing either he was right, or this was one of Alex's stalkers. The room was dark, an old shirt and dress pants were left on the floor, and the bed was a heap of sheets and blankets.

Haruhi guessed she was still out, walking around, or something of the sort. But even the next day, she wasn't there, not at home or school. This pattern persisted for two more days before people started noticing she was missing. In another few days, the entire school was in a frenzy.

The staff was puzzled, as was the student body. Their superstar was not there, and no one could find her.

* * *

**Again guys, I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. I luv you guys to death! I never wanna do that again! *glomps you all***

**also, sorry for this weird format. **

**Question: do you guys like pink lemonade?**

**JUST REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Eeh, so depressing

**How yall doins? I hope yalls is good. I posted a bunches of stuffs on deviantart, yay! they look awesome. I felt bad for mai bro Imoon90 (on deviantart) cuz he had to go to his mum's funeral, so i drew 'im a little sumtin sumtin. If you wanna see it, it's posted ther, link on my profile. **

**To Krikanalo: Yeps, most of the next chapters will no doubt be vury confusing. **

**To Drey Marley: I just LOVE citrus! (limeade, lemonade, orange juice)**

**to animefanfreak24.7: YESH! YESH PUH-LEASE! Oh, and tank ju! I didn't think i was too good at fight scenes. :p**

**To Guest: I don't know if i can make it longer, BUT HERE U ARE!**

**To beemo the 8th: that is like a super nice comment! Thank ju so much! I hope you return!**

* * *

FUNFACTSSS! 9: Alex used to be an only child with a very obsessive mother.

* * *

"Fujioka, Fujioka Haruhi to the front of the class please." Haruhi could hear the monotonous voice of the teacher echo through the class. He had been dazing out of class since Alex had left. He couldn't help but think back to the night of the fight, nearly two weeks ago.

_"Haruhi."_

_"Yeah, Tamaki-Sempai?"_

_"You live near Alex, yes?"_

_"Yeah, so? I think we should leave her alone. Me especially, this is all my fault."_

_"You need to be a gentleman, and gentlemen don't leave women to cry on their own. Just promise me you'll at least just check on her . . ."_

_"Sure, Tamaki-Sempai."_

_"Just, just check on her, make sure she's okay."_

_"Yeah, sure Tamaki-Sempai."_

_Tamaki nodded and walked down the hall, followed by the rest of the hosts. There were no smiles, no laughs or even goodbyes. The atmosphere of the room had changed completely. From lively as a theme park, to as somber as a funeral._

_Haruhi didn't bother changing clothes, he just walked home in his wet, dirty uniform._

_Haruhi found himself at her door. He was about to knock, but stopped just short of his knuckle stricking the door._

_He turned on his heel, back towards his house, his back and shoulders hunched._

"Yes Sensei?"

The teacher rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a pink envelope with Alex's full name and address. He held the envelope out to Haruhi, who took it and folded it.

"I need you to give this to Sterling-San. You two live nearby, no?"

Haruhi nodded and walked back to his seat. He rotated the envelope studying it, and wondering what was inside.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur, nothing but review from the previous year. The club room had been closed for maintenance, mostly replacing everything and fixing the broken windows as well as cleaning afterwards. It would take at least another week before they finished.

Since he didn't have to stay after school, Haruhi left for home right after the last bell rang, not bothering to say goodbye to any of his customers.

Haruhi wanted to- no, _needed_ to see if Alex was okay. It didn't matter that he'd only known her for a few days, all that mattered was that he saw her, and that she was okay.

He ran home that day. He was exhausted from running/fast walking all the way from school and he took a knee to catch his breath. He jogged the rest of the way to Alex's apartment.

"Alex!" Haruhi pounded on the door. "ALEX! Open the door! I need to talk to you!" She banged on the nearest window and tried to peer through. He must have looked like her psycho-ex or something, but the thing was, he didn't care.

He pressed his ear against the window and banged again. He could hear nothing but the whirring of a fan and the hum of a refrigerator.

He let his hand slide down the window and let his gaze drop to his feet. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for needing you to stand up for me. I miss you, it's strange, but i do. And everything's so weird at school. Everyone misses you."

Haruhi sighed and slid the letter from his teacher through the door slot. He rested his head on the door one last time and whispered "_I'm sorry_."

* * *

Alex wasn't blind, not deaf or stupid. She heard the banging on her doors and windows, she could see shadows in the windows, and she knew that she would have to see _them_ again.

Alex wasn't embarrassed, she was scared. Scared of what people would think when they saw her again. She didn't care as much as when they saw the bruises on her body, and the scratches and scars on her face, only the opened scars on her hands.

Alex had reached a low point in her life.

She reacted with a knife.

All she wanted was to see red.

But the only thing that mattered was that she had gotten out. She'd survived the dark period of her life, and when she did, she acted perfect. No more cutting, eat healthy, but not too little. A's in everything but math and Science.

She took dancing with her sister, learned drums like her older brother, picked up piano like her younger brother, and surfed with her mom. She occupied her life with good things. Things that would could help her stay on the right path in life.

Slowly, everything settled into routine. Her grades had dropped a few points, but she was still passing. She's started recording her music and posting it on YouTube, gaining much good feedback. She was good.

But she was fragile.

_Anything_ could push her back into that, that _abysse_.

She could fall back in just as easily as it was hard to come out.

And now her scars were open again._ Literally_. She couldn't let herself react the way she had so many years ago. So she didn't let herself do anything. She cooked top ramen and stayed in her bed for nearly 48 hours. But that was no good. She'd gotten stir crazy, so she went out. She did some shopping at the supermarket, hoping that shopping would clear her head like it supposibly did to other girls, though slightly altered to her needs.

She mostly only bought giant packs of top ramen, and giant powder containers of lemonade and coffee. After that, if she felt like it, she'd treat herself to a bag of chips. However, on her way to the check-out aisle she saw Haruhi.

_"Dammit!"_

She whispered. She ran and pushed her cart into the nearest aisle. She looked around the corner to see Haruhi headed straight for her. The aisle closed off to the wall of the bathroom. She was practically sealed in!

She thought quickly and just faced a large stack of cans. She worried of suspicion and decided to pick out a can. As she did so, the entire wall of cans collapsed onto her! It hurt, but she managed to cover up her face quickly with her hoodie. Haruhi came to her and offered a hand.

Alex disguised her voice, replacing it with a raspy, high-pitched voice. "No, no thank you! I'm fine, just go away now, run along!"

But Haruhi persisted. "Are you sure miss? Let me at least help you up-" Haruhi had started to pull her elbows up, but Alex shook her arms away.

"I said I'm fine! Just, just leave me alone!" She pushed her cart to the self check out aisle and rushed home. She collapsed against her door.

"I don't ever wanna have to do that again."

She stayed in her bed after that too, catching up on American TV shows, or reading manga and fanfiction, but mostly she was on the schools website under 'news'. Not the newspaper club, mind you, but the online edition run by the teachers.

She was waiting for something about her to show up.

She knew something would be there, and she kept on that page, always refreshing in fear that she would miss something. To her surprise, the only article at all was about other available clubs, _such_ as newspaper, or black magic, or_ anime_.

She was in the anime club at her old highschool. She wondered what they were doing. Most likely discussing the bloodiest amines of the year, or the newest Yaois or admiring the best yuri fan art.

She was in her room wondering about them, eating chips and staring at the ceiling fan when she heard Haruhi at her door again. She made a displeased sound in her throat. But then she actually listened to what he was saying.

"_-I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for needing you to stand up for me. I miss you, it's strange, but i do. And everything's so weird at school._" Alex looked toward the door. _"Everyone misses you."_

She was about to get up when she heard a whisper. "_I'm sorry._"

She heard a crinkle of paper by the door and saw a pink envelope with her name scrawled in black ink.

She ripped it open, immediately smelling the expensive cologne of the headmaster Mr. Suoh.

She unfolded the paper and read aloud.

"Dear Miss Sterling. Blah blah blah." She grumpily read the small print, stopping at the last line. "If you want to stay here, you need to attend your classes."

She let the thought set in. She missed her family and all, but she really did want to stay in Japan, and heaven knows it would be a miracle to stay enrolled there. She didn't want to go back.

She sat on her bed and stared at the new uniform that had come in the mail for her. Everything the school did screamed 'we want you'. She couldn't help but think that if they wanted her do much, they could let her at least wear a different uniform. But that yellow play-doe blob wasn't going to be worn for long. She thought that if she had to wear it, she could at least alter it a bit.

She placed her hands on her hips, thinking of the possibilities. And there wasn't much.

She pulled the extra skirts from the inside of the dress, taking away most of the poof. Next she ripped of the ugly white collar and white part of the sleeves. The last thing she did was cut and stitch the arms, making them straight and rolling up the ends.

She took a step back and admired her handiwork. The chest cut without the collar was round and showed a lot of skin, but no cleavage and the shoulders no longer had the princes puffs. It wasn't a complete change but it was good for a temporary outfit.

She sighed and packed her backpack for school.

_No one will notice me back, right?_

_I . . . I mean, it's not like I'll be out of place or anything._

She closed her eyes and sat on her bed, allowing herself to calm down. She took a shower and changed before going back to bed.

_Maybe I shouldn't go . . ._

She hardly got any sleep that night.

* * *

"Have a nice day at school honey~!"

"Yeah, bye dad." Haruhi waved and headed towards Alex's apartment. It had become a habit. As per usual, he saw no one. He sighed and headed towards the school. Once there, he noticed a buzz. Students, as well as staff, were in groups all talking amongst themselves. _There must be some big news._ He thought. But then he heard on of the conversations.

_Alex was back._

Haruhi ran past the huddled ran through the hallways and teachers. He ran all the way to his classroom, bracing himself on the door frame. There was a group of students around the seat in front of him, all shouting things. He maneuvered his way past the crowd to the front of the desk, right in front of Alex. He sharply exhaled. "_Alex..._"

Alex just smiled at him. "Yes, Haruhi?"

Haruhi's breathing was still ragged and he struggled to catch his breath. "Where...where were you?"

"Yeah!" Someone else shouted."Where were you Alex-Sama?!"

"We missed you!"

Alex giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I needed time to think about my actions and calm down. I acted irrationally, it's a shame I took away from all of your learning opportunities, though I am very grateful that you all missed me so much."

Alex beamed. Haruhi attempted to back away, being knocked out of the circle as someone took his spot. From outside the ring, he couldn't hear Alex anymore.

The day went on, even the teachers asking where Alex had been. Just after lunch, Alex was called into the chairman's office.

Haruhi waited by the office's doors, wanting to talk to Alex, _alone_.

Suddenly he turned around to see a few customers of his.

"Haruhi-kun! Did you hear?"

"Yeah Haruhi!

Haruhi's eyes darted at all the girls. "No...what?"

"The club room is back!-"

"And Alex will perform!"

* * *

_**WELL WELL WELL!**_

**And there it is~! MAJOR ASS PLOT DEVELOPEMENT!**

**And see that smooth episode transition?**

**I WRITE MY OWN STORY BITCH! No, no I'm sorry Bisco Hitori, plz let me keep writing, . . k thnx!**

**question: what other animes do yall watch?**

**ANGEL BEATS, BAKA AND TEST, BLACK BUTLER, black butler ||, _fruits basket (ugh), _xxxholic, soul eater, Clannad, clannad after story, **

**In progress: Hetalia: Axis powers, Fairy Tale, Junjou Romantica, full metal alchemist, full metal alchemist: brotherhood, ghost hunt, D gray man, chobits, Mushi-Shi, Spice And Wolf, **

**yeah, bunch o' stuff**


	14. Frickin' Kyoya!

**Well hullo there! It's been so long, I'm sorry! I have been writing though! And this story, friggin' fourteen chapters and I've only covered the first episode, jeez. Well, after one more chapter, We'll get onto the main storyline and then some! Yay!**

**Koryanders: Thank you very much!**

**Beemo the 8th: well, who knows!**

**Don't get me wrong, I am _VERY _greatful, but only two reviews? That was partly the reason I took so long, the less reviews, the longer it takes~! Motivation, man!**

* * *

Haruhi's eyes widened.

_"What?"_

"The host club is holding a concert in honor of the cherry blossoms! Oh I can just imagine us dancing under those pretty pink petals~!"

The girls did a collective sigh.

Haruhi could barely speak. He only managed to get out a few words. "Kyoya . . . Next period?"

"Oh, I think he's taking English. That's room 702."

"Thanks!" Haruhi didn't look back as he ran all the way across the high school. He burst through the door, getting a few gasps from the girls. The teacher put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Mr. Fujioka, if you want to take this class, I suggest asking the chairman about it."

"I-I need to see Kyoya!"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until-"

Haruhi pulled Kyoya out of his seat and out into another hallway.

"What are you doing, Kyoya-Sempai?"

"Well, Alex owes us a debt now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's destroyed millions of yen worth of property, all bought by the club. She's going to have to pay all that back somehow."

"But it wasn't her fault. It was all Ayanokoji's fault, you said so yourself."

"She will be paying half. But even half is more than ten times the amount of your debt."

"That's not fair! It-"

Kyoya put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I suggest you relax and let me handle this, or would you like me to raise your debt too. Tamaki already raised your quota to a thousand."

"W-what?"

"You also had a part in this, no matter how small."

Haruhi's head bowed as Kyoya walked away. "You're evil."

He wanted to cry. He wiped his face on his sleeve and walked to the chairman's office again. He couldn't help but press his ear against the door.

* * *

"Sir, not to disagree but that isn't very fair. She provoked me..." Ayanokoji said, putting her hands on her heart and trying to put on an innocents. The thing is, Alex was a much better actor.

"Actually, _and you can ask the witnesses_, she had previously bullied an acquaintance of mine, Haruhi Fujioka, and she attempted to frame him and pulled him on top of her. I pulled her off of him."

"That's not_ all_ you did-" Ayanokoji glared at the girl at her right.

"That's all that_ matters_." Said Alex, her hands on her lap and smiling at the chairman.

Mr. Suoh smiled back and sighed. "It seems that Alex_ is_ right here, but since you both fought, I need to punish you _both_. Ayanokoji, you are to attend three days of In-School-Suspension and pay half of the damages at the club room. Alex, you will pay the other half."

Alex nodded and looked down. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Suoh leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "Thank you both for your cooperation. You are dismissed." Both girls nodded and headed out of the double doors. Haruhi caught up with Alex on her way to Music.

"Alex? Hey, hey Alex!" Alex stopped in her tracks and turned to Haruhi, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes Haruhi? Not to be rude, but can you please make it quick? I must be heading back to class soon."

"Kyoya-Sempai is going to make you perform at the cherry blossom party!"

Alex's mouth twitched. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't hear you."

"The hosts have scheduled you at their party. You're going to have to perform."

Alex blinked a few times and nodded. "T-Thank you. That's nice to know."

She continued to walk to Music, just a little faster.

* * *

When Alex walked through the double doors, she got a huge cheer and round of applause. Even Ms. Azusa gave her a hug.

"We're all very glad that you're back. Now . . ." She paused and turned to the rest of the class. "EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SEATS!"

Alex walked to the back row of the seats, in the closest spot to the door. She sat there, uncalled on by the teacher, the initial shock of her being back long since gone. She was glad for that, and she waited till the last bell of the school day rang, giving her permission to leave._ Just_ as she was about to leave, a bag went over her head, a gag was stuck in her mouth, and two pairs of arms grabbed her. She was about to scream when she heard two familiar voices.

_"Target-"_

_"-Captured"_

She raged and kicked her kidnappers, landing many hits and hearing a few swear words. By the time, they had let her go, she was in a chair, and her hands were bound to the armrests. The bag was lifted from her head, and she saw she was in the club room. A few of the couches still had white sheets covering them, but for the most part, it looked the same as it had that fateful day, a few weeks ago. Across from her was the host club, save for Haruhi, who was tied to the chair next to her. Alex pressed her lips into a line.

"Sup, Haruhi."

The Host club, save for Mori, all sweatdropped. Hikaru's hands tightened around the couch.

"Seriously? Do you not even notice us here?!"

Alex closed her eyes and turned to the hosts, a fake smile on her face. "Well hi there! How are you all? I'm alright, I've just been TIED UP AND GAGGED!"

"Nevermind."

"You." She nodded to Tamaki."Blondie."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes?"

"What's your name?'

"Oh, it's . . . uhh-" The twins slapped the back of his head. "-Tamaki!"

"Oh." Alex frowned. "It's nice to know the name of the guy whose stalker went PSYCHO BITCH on me!"

Tamaki whimpered and ran to a corner. Alex rolled her eyes and looked to honey.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka." She paused and whispered under her breath, "_geez, that's a mouthful_."

Honey smiled. "I thought I told you before!" He paused. "Call me Honey, and he's Mori." He pointed to the giant behind him.

"Sorry." Alex chuckled. "It's just been a little while, I guess."

Kyoya pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Anyways, there's a reason we called you here-"

"You didn't call anyone! You kidnapped me!"

"Oh please, it was hardly kidnapping. More like . . ._ forceful motivation_."

"The_ fuck is that_?!" Alex sat at the edge of her chair, her arms pulled back, and her chest pushed out. Tamaki was returning from his corner, but quickly shot back, trying to cover a nosebleed.

"It would be best not to anger yourself-"

"Oh please, I was _hardly_ angering myself. More like . . . _you're pissing me off_."

"I'm not here to argue, I'm here to negotiate."

"_You can shove that negotiate up your ass_!"

Kyoya took a breath to keep himself from saying anything. "You owe us an _extreme_ debt. And _you'll have to pay it back._"

"Why do_ I_ have to pay it back? It wasn't even completely my fault!"

"True, but-"

"It was all that bitch's fault! She was jealous of me! Of me and him!_ Him_! Timmy-Tommy-Tamaki! Yeah! It was his fault even more than mine!"

Tamaki frowned, about to say something before Kyoya cut him off.

"You would do best not to argue! Just deal with it! You fought her when you could've stopped, your pride was the cause of most of this."

"Hot damn." She nodded to Tamaki. "Call off your guard dog, will ya?"

"Kyoya," Tamaki's voice shook. "Just . . . relax. Okay?"

Kyoya sharply inhaled and took a seat next to Tamaki.

Alex glared at him and arched an eyebrow. "_apologize_."

Kyoya sighed. _"Fine_ then._ Sorry_, for_ such_ an inconvenience. However, we are under orders from the chairman. You are part of this club as of now, and we can't have you just sitting in the corner looking pretty,_ can we_?"

Alex stuck out her lip and crossed her legs. "So, what're you gonna make me do?"

"Well, first things first, to apologize for keeping the club closed, we're holding a party, and we'll be celebrating the full bloom of the cherry blossoms. You need five songs to perform there."

"And what if I_ don't_?"

"You will, trust me. We'll be escorting both you and Haruhi. Do you understand?"

Alex glared at Kyoya and swore under her breath. "**_fucking dick_**."

"I can understand English you know." Alex's eyes widened and Kyoya sighed. "I'll say it once more, do you understand?"

Alex frowned and sighed while looking down at her crossed legs. "Yeah . . . yeah, I understand."

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose again, the lenses reflecting the light. "Good. Now, if you're calm and act like a good little girl, I'll untie you and Haruhi."

Alex smiled and shook her head. "_Ya see_, that's why girls don't request you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you say stuff like, _'I'll untie you and Haruhi_,' and _'it wasn't kidnapping, it was forceful motivation'_." Alex attempted to deepen her voice.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, getting the twin's attention, who untied Haruhi and Alex.

Alex massaged her wrists. "So, what's up with the party?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Well." Alex rolled her neck. "What kind of crowd is it? Do they want calm, or rock, or pop, and what should I wear? Cos i didn't bring anything fancy, so the best you'll get is some crappy department store bought sundress."

"Don't worry, we'll provide you and Haruhi with outfits for the event. And you have to wear it no matter how much it repulses you." Kyoya remarked while walking away.

"I don't give a fuck, as long as it covers my cat." Kyoya's eye twitched and nodded. _Why did she have to give him such a visual, only made worse by the word 'cat'._ He shook his head and turned away from the hosts, trying to cover his blush. Little did he know, the twins had imagined the same exact thing.

_Alex was in nothing but a black leotard, with a very low neck, and lots and lots of cleavage. She was wearing extremely fine fishnets on her arms and legs, and her nails were painted black. Her red hair was cut short except for the front. Little black ears peeked from behind the fringe of her bangs, and the tip of her nose was painted black. She purred and pawed at the viewer and smirked._

The twins looked to each other, each with fluttered faces. "**_Did you- Yeah. Me too_**."

The both chuckled and looked back to Alex, worried of her newest opinions of them. She did look pretty pissed as she headed to the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Hikaru shouted. He started running after Alex.. Kaoru ran after him, of course, but I'm the process of doing so, bumping into a table and knocking a vase onto a couch. He didn't knock the vase onto the couch, really, but onto Haruhi, emptying the dirty flower water all over Haruhi's uniform. He gasped as he caught the upside down vase, inches above the floor, the roses laying in piles of petals on the floor. Haruhi set the vase on the coffee table in front of him and stood to see his shirt.

He groaned as he slid off his periwinkle blazer. Even his white dress shirt was soaked through.

Kyoya smirked and handed Haruhi a yellow paper bag. "Sorry, this is the only spare uniform we have, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi peeked through the bag and nodded. "Thanks a lot you guys, I'm gonna go change."

Alex followed him into the backroom, with Tamaki and the rest if the hosts in tow.

* * *

"Haruhi, I brought you some towels." Tamaki peeked through the curtains and looked up to see Haruhi wearing only black dress plants, a thin pink under-shirt, and bra. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi seemingly just noticed Tamaki looking through the curtain. "Yeah?"

Tamaki backed away, blushing furiously and covering his mouth with his right hand. Kyoya smirked and whispered to Alex: "_I believe we are witnessing the beginnings of love here_."

Alex lamely chuckled and nodded as the corners of her mouth turned into a frown."_Hehe, yeah_."

"So you're a girl?"

She nodded and handed them her middle school ID card. "Biologically speaking, yeah."

She turned around and tied the bow on the fluffy yellow dress.

"Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl . . . In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

Alex bumped into Tamaki knocking him into the wall, him releasing a grunt. "Damn you're dense, _Sempai_." She said 'sempai' in a high pitched cutsie voice. She stood behind Haruhi and grabbed _her_ cheeks, pulling them into a smile. Haruhi just stood still and let her. "_Really_, Tamaki. You even _said_ she looked like a girl, how _un-gentlemanly_ you are for not noticing such a _beautiful_ young woman!"

The twins appeared behind him and nodded.

Alex pulled Haruhi's head to turn to her and gave Haruhi a goofy smile. Haruhi blushed and Alex giggled and let go of Haruhi's face flesh. Haruhi massaged her cheeks.

Kyoya continued to write in his notebook, crossreferencing his information about Haruhi to the info on her ID card.

Haruhi stroked her chin as Alex wrapped her arm around Haruhi's shoulders, mocking her with an exaggerated thinking face. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad-"

Alex shook her head. "It's not."

Haruhi continued. "I wonder how I could pull it off . . . I've got it!" Haruhi slammed her fist into her other hand.

"I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" Alex high-fived her and Haruhi giggled. Tamaki shouted and pointed at Haruhi.

"You shouldn't use those words if you're a girl."

Alex glared at him. "Bro,** Stah-foo*4**! You don't even use them and you're a guy." Alex walked in a circle around him.

"A_ real_ man would sound like that."

Alex smirked and bumped her shoulder into Kyoya, earning a glare from him. "So, Kyoya. When's this cursed party?

"The night after tomorrow."

"Interesting." Alex stroked her chin and started walking away. "Well I'll see you assholes later-"

She paused and used both hands to point at Honey. " 'cept for_ you,_ Honey and Mori."

The hosts watched her leave. Once the door completely closed, Honey jumped from Mori's back and into a chair. "I like Alley-Chan! She's nice!"

"Yeah, she's . . . she's interesting for sure." Haruhi sat down next to Honey. "I'm curious-" She said with a mouth full of cake. "-What's you guys' take in her?" She pointed her fork at the twins and continued to eat.

**_"She's hot. And funny. We like her."_**

"_Yeah_!" Kaoru continued. "On our first day she got Hikaru to say-" Hikaru quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. "She got me to say something weird in American. That's all."

"Oh really?" Nudged Haruhi. "What did you say?"

"He said-" Kaoru tried to talk again but was yet again stopped by Hikaru.

"It wasn't important. How come_ you_ like her?"

"Well, she's really nice, and she defended me. On top of that, I'm going to need help with my english classes-"

_**"That's mean! You sound like Kyoya-Sempai!"**_

Haruhi shrugged and sipped some more tea. Kyoya and Tamaki sat on the couch across from her.

"-not enough money." Kyoya finished and closed his black notebook before opening his laptop. Tamaki sighed and leaned back into the couch. Honey put down his fork and leaned on his knees.

"What were you guys talking about Tama-chan~?"

"We were discussing what we would have Alex do in the club."

"I thought Alley-Chan was just gonna perform at the party!"

"We certainly will get alot of money from that," Kyoya informed. "But it's no where _near_ enough to cover her debt. The best sounding was to have her perform every so often in the club, as background music of sorts."

_**"No, that won't work."**_ The twins mocked. Kaoru leaned into Hikaru. _**"Even during our act, our guests were more interested in her."**_

"That _could_ be potentially be problematic, but we'll test it first."

"Whatever"

The twins sighed and drank some tea. "Do you guys like her?"

Kyoya looked surprised to hear that, but tilted his head and turned back to his laptop. "She's beneficiary to the club, so for now I will tolerate her."

"Oh really Kyoya-Sempai?"

The twins smirked and Kaoru pointed a finger to the ceiling. "It looked like you two-"

"-Were having a pretty good time a few weeks back."

"Oh please, I was_ merely_ entertaining a client."

_**"Whatever. What about you, boss?"**_

Tamaki blushed and looked away. "Well, she's a very attractive girl, but she seems to have a lively personality." He coughed. "So I think the clientele will enjoy her company."

**_"Mhmm. Sure boss."_**

* * *

**Well, there it is! Did'ja guys like it? I know it's damn short, but i can't help it! Forgive me . . !**

**Question of the chapter!:**

**Who's _your _favorite host? **

**Alot of people give him shit, but _come on, _we all want someone like Tamaki for _at least _a friend! Or at least I do, I think we have a bit in commen.**


End file.
